The Amazing Ridonculous Race
by Jtstill423
Summary: With the success of the first season of RR, Don teams up with Phil with inspiration from TDBB for one mega season and another race around the world for the ultimate prize of 2 million dollars. Get ready for the craziest season yet as 18 new teams take to the skies and road completing challenges to be the last team standing.
1. App

**A/N: So this is an idea I had a while ago, but it was just the Ridonculous Race 2. However, there is always the chance they could make one of their own on Cartoon Network and I like to keep mine separate from what they do. **

**So I figured, why not just stick to what I've been doing and combine two shows? Phil and Don combine shows after the success of the first season of RR to make one mega season where a new batch of 18 teams fill the roster in another race around the world for the ultimate prize of $2 million dollars. **

**Now, a few things before starting this…**

**Any and all characters can be accepted as long as you fill out the app that will be provided. **

**There may be some returning teams and new teams made up of former TD contestants. Got 18 slots to fill so…**

**Every character submission will be accepted and considered when I put together the cast list. Please don't be mad if your team submission doesn't make the cut.**

**No existing TDBB contestants will be in this spin-off. Like I said, I want to keep things separate even if it's my own story.**

**Adding onto #4, that only counts for TDBB 3 and 4 houseguests. However, I'm only gonna allow one team from the series to be on here and it will most likely be from the second season.**

**Don't like the story? Don't read it. Yadadada…please no trolls.**

**So, with the rambling rules out of the way, here's the app:**

**Team Name:**

**Individual Names: (first person's name) & (second person's name)**

**Hometown:**

**Ages(both): **

**Height(both): **

**Physical Description(both): **

**Physical Attire(both):**

**Swimsuits(both): **

**Hobbies(both): **

**Personality(both): **

**Background(how they met): **

**Audition Tape: **

**Last minute details(anything interesting else about either of them goals, won awards, accomplishments): **

**Alignment(good or bad, both): **

**That's how it for the app. Also, if two creators have two OC's they want to make a team with, notify me in a PM please so we can work it out.**

**The full cast list will take some time to make so send in any OC's you want for the time being.**


	2. Full Cast List

**Cast List**

Ryan Hughes and Stephanie Jackson-The Daters

2\. Emma Su and Kitty Su-The Sisters

3\. Josh Kilmer-Purcell and Brent Ridge-The Goat Farmers

4\. Lindsay Polish and Beth Stanson-The Traveling Friends

5\. Paul Abrahamian and Victor Arroyo-The Friendship Duo

6\. Avery Knox and Travis Fisher-The Professional Wrestlers

(**Creator: JJ-The-Great**)

7\. Hannah Peckerson and Roosevelt 'Rose' Gelmister-The Cheerleaders

(**Creator:Annoyingalarmclock**)

8\. Daisy Lawson and Arnold-The Cousins

(**Creator: Taylorfang9**)

9\. Genesis Lockhart and Dash Deerling-The Lovey Dovey

(**Creator: ANGELnDEVIL**)

10\. Haruki Takata and Yoshiro Inoue-The Twin Blades

(**Creator: PurpleShadowManipulator**)

11\. Clara Donovan and Penny Pirrup-The Roommates

(**Creator: EeveeSweet777**)

12\. Serena Mendoza and Gordon Parag-The Odd Couple

(**Creator: Candela Monsoon**)

13\. Travis Banks and Rico Bwanswitz-The Photographers

(**Creator: Jtstill423**)

14\. Rebecca Snyder and Athena George-The Family Feud

(**Creator: Undiscovered Potential**)

15\. Lucas and Jane Walker-The Newlyweds

(**Creator: Critica7**)

16\. Thornton Hayes and Pollyanna Novikoff-The Beauty and The Beast

(**Creator: 0 Green-Eyed Coon 0**)

17\. Harvey Kanarvin and Ricky West-The Pyromaniac Party Animals

(**Creator: LunaMoonMyDreamer**)

18\. Tonia Heart and Arielle Young-The Princess's Brainpower

(**Creator: El' Caliente**)


	3. Chapter 1-In The Big Apple

**A/N: It's premiere day...for me actually writing it. Knowing how long I write and want to make a good chapter for you all, you'll probably see this on Saturday or Sunday at the most. I'll be getting out college here soon for the summer and I'll have a lot of time to write my stories then. Gotta get through finals, though. Yippee! I guess. **

**Anyway, 18 teams in a race around the world for the whole prize of $2 million dollars. It's time to start the Amazing Ridonculous Race.**

**P.S. Every single choice is going to be randomize and I have no hand in this so I'm not accuse of favoritism for one team. There are even times during TDBB, the randomizer I use gives a certain houseguest more chances, but I spilt those up, but other than that, I'm only responsible for interactions. **

**Episode 1-In the Big Apple **

New York City. Brights lights and tall buildings with the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty in the back. A man with short, brown hair wearing a black blazer under a gray dress shirt and black slacks with brown dress shoes was seen getting off a train. Another man with short, red hair wearing a green jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and brown dress shoes comes off another train. They come up together as the camera zooms up on them.

"I'm Phil Keoghan and this is Don Phillips. New York City is known for being the Big Apple and having such glorious sights like the Statue of Liberty and popular Times Square where the ball drops every new year." Phil explained.

"However, it will be the starting point for 18 new teams on a race around the world for the grand prize of $2 million dollars. A race around the world putting their very lives on the line to make some hard-earned cash." Don added.

"The first of its kind for these two shows coming together as we begin off on a journey...a journey known as the Amazing Ridonculous Race!" Phil exclaimed.

Phil and Don walk off as the camera cuts to the theme of the show.

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor._

_Stephanie and Alex are seen holding hands._

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes._

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention._

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling._

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

Phil and Don stood at Central Park as a Foxhound bus was seen in the distance pulling into the parking lot across the street. 18 people started coming outside the buses with backpacks and bags TARR provided in their invitation packages.

The first team off was Stephanie and Ryan from last season's RR.

**Stephanie and **_**Ryan**_**(The Daters): We are back and badder than ever! We are not going to let anyone get in our way this time. **_**She means that literally. She's been ampling to get back in since our elimination last time.**_

Emma and Kitty also got off as Kitty decided to take a selfie much to her sister's annoyance.

**Emma and **_**Kitty**_**(The Sisters): It's pretty good to get back into the swing of things, but kinda a bummer Noah and Owen aren't around this time. **_**You can't be serious, I'm here! **_**I know, Kit, but this race was much more fun with them around.**

Two guys got off the bus as one had a shaved head and glass wearing a black shirt and jeans with white sneakers, the other had spiky, black hair a red jacket wearing a blue flannel under it and blue jeans with brown boots. This was Josh and Brent, Season 21 winners.

**Josh and **_**Brent**_**(The Goat Farmers): The Beekman Boys are back and ready to become the first team to win two races in a row. **_**We got married back in 2013 and have been helping rescue orphan goats bringing them back to the farm. **_**We faced some stiff competition nearly losing the race multiple times, but we came through and it was worth it.**

Two more mean climbed off as one was wearing a backwards white cap, sporting a beard with short, dark black hair. He wore a plain blue T-shirt, white khakis and blue sneakers and his partner had long, black hair with a beard himself. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and black khakis with white sneakers. This was Paul and Victor of Big Brother fame.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Eyoh! The boys are back in town and there's not going to be anyone that stops the friendship. **_**I would've brought Nicole with me, but she decided to take a break from any reality and I had Paul as my backup bro.**_** This show isn't about alliances and it's all about who can come in first. Me and Vic have proven how we rock endurance comps so this shouldn't be too different than what we did in the house.**

Lindsay and Beth were seen getting off cheering gleefully with each other.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth(**_**The Traveling Friends): OMG! I can't believe you and me were picked to be on television! **_**I know, right? I'm sad about losing out and I'm ready to get back in the game. **_**For those who have missed out on our lives, me and Beth travel the world taking the media by storm and shop at the finest outlets. **_**Lindsay burnt three credit cards on the same spree. **_**Don't tell them that!**

Two more men got off as one had fair skin, blue eyes, long and shaggy brown hair, and a lean build. He had some scars on his arms and chest, and notable tattoos: an American flag patterned sleeve on his arm that features, "WE THE PEOPLE" in black, a rattlesnake on the right side of his torso that says, "DON'T TREAD ON ME," and the eye of providence on the back of his neck. The first one wore a black 'POLITICALLY CONTROVERSIAL' t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black Jordans. The second person wore a white t-shirt, ripped shorts, and sneakers. This was Avery Knox and Travis Fisher, the Professional Wrestlers known as Politically Controversial.

**Avery and **_**Travis(**_**The Professional Wrestlers): The wrestling world wasn't ready for the blood-hearted Americans we are. **_**Now, we have to face the real world, but we are gonna show them some political rage. **_**Bullet Club, #DIY, Lucha Bros., Kings of a New Age, we showed them all what the Tea Party is made of. **_**All these other teams won't hold a candle to us and we will blow them out in the wind. WE THE PEOPLE!**_

Two more girls walked off the bus. One has blonde hair with a navy blue headband, dark green eyes, slightly tanned skin, freckles on nose and cheeks, pink shimmery lip gloss. She wore a jean jacket over white t-shirt, black shorts and flip flops. Her partner has brown curly hair tied back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, peach skin tone and a tiny scar on cheek. She wore a teal t-shirt, gray leggings, purple hoodie tied around her waist and sneakers. These ladies are Hannah and Roosevelt or Rose, as her nickname provides, the Cheerleaders.

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): This is is exciting! I've always dreamed of traveling the world. **_**I guess it is something good, but it's also nerve wracking. **_**You got me, girlfriend! We are so putting all those other pumpkins back in the patch.**

The next team got off the bus as a man helps his cousin off. The cousin was caucasian and has curly blonde hair, freckles on her face, hourglass figure, brown eyes and CC-cup bust. She wears a midnight blue blouse with purple polka dots on it, purple skirt, black leggings, red Converse shoes, red glasses and purple earrings. The man is hawaiian, skinny, kind of lanky, has 12 pack abs, muscular and has a birthmark of a heart on his forehead and has Topaz colored eyes. He wears a peach and grey sports tank top, orange cargo shorts, white vans, silver bangles (one on each wrist), a tan fedora and black glasses. This is Daisy and Arnold, the Cousins.

**Daisy and **_**Arnold**_**(The Cousins): I may have autism, but I know my brother is cheering us on back home. **_**She is the most determined person I know of and I'm pretty athletic considering this is a race. We are gonna bring home the millions back home and no one is standing in our way.**_

A couple gets off the bus holding hands as the girl has a curvy hourglass figure with a stylish midnight blue bob and big brown eyes and heavy makeup. She wears a ripped red skirt, high heel boots, and a dark purple tank top. Her boyfriend sports dark brown hair kept in a messy manhunt, with grey eyes and quite tall and muscular. He wears blue jeans, a blue shirt ,and a jacket. They are Genesis and Dash, the Lovey Dovey.

**Genesis and **_**Dash**_**(The Lovey Dovey): We don't come here to make friends and maybe a few enemies, but we don't really care. **_**Two mil on the line and we can't afford any setbacks with this race happening.**_

Two Japanese boys were off the bus next sporting good body builds. One had his spiky hair dyed yellowish-blonde to look cool and the other has black hair covering one eye and a tattoo of an ornate dragon. The first boy wears an unzipped bulky orange jacket over a white tank top with dark red pants that don't quite reach his ankles and dark blue sneakers. The other boy wears a gray hoodie with an orange sword pattern on the front, along with black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. They are the Twin Blades, Haruki and Yoshiro.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): Fencing has been a long passion of both of ours and we shall put those skills to the test in this race. **_**Even tough Haruki isn't the best motivated. **_**I make up for it with my smart mind and witty personality. **_**If you like calling it that…**_

The next team off was another set of girls. One is a little chubby, but is still average sized. She is a white female with medium spiky brown hair she puts in a ponytail with a red scrunchy and she has brown eyes and a pointed nose. Her partner is very petite and skinny, along with being a little pale. She has long bright blonde hair going down her back and baby blue eyes and her nose is also pointed. The first girl wears a blue t shirt and a sports jacket with the initials 'SP' on it, and a brown jean skirt, and blue converse. The other girl wears a brown beret, a long red jacket, a brown blouse and a indigo dress skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. They are Clara and Penny, the Roomates.

**Clara and **_**Penny**_**(The Roomates): That's right! We made it on! **_**Just like you said we would! **_**I'm always right Penny, you know this. **_**Except that bad grade you got on your chemistry exam and the time you failed geometry...mmmph! **_**This is television, Penny! They don't need to know about that stuff. They want to here the good stuff like my many sports accomplishments. **_**What about mine? **_**Eh, you are good too.**

Another girl and boy stepped off the bus as the girl had lightly tanned skin, black eyes, long and straight black hair that she mostly puts up in a ponytail. She also has a round face, and has small scars on her cheek. She has a lean build. The boy has tanned skin, black-brown eyes, short black hair swept to the side. He has a lanky build.  
The girl wears a mint green sweater with white buttons, blue skinny jeans, and green tennis shoes. The boy wears white shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. They are Serena and Gordon, the Odd Couple.

**Serena and **_**Gordon**_**(The Odd Couple): I can't believe we actually got on the show! **_**Whoopee! Let's throw a parade while we are at it. **_**Jeez, you are really being a buzzkill. **_**You are the one dragging me on this show. **_**Don't lose it just, because you want off.**

Two more men came off the bus. One had long black hair with streaks of red highlights on the end. He wore a baggy black shirt and black pants with dark red Reeboks. His partner wore all white and sported short, blonde hair. This was Travis and Rico, penpals and the Photographers.

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): I'm Travis from the state of Montana and this is my best friend and fellow Photographer from Sweden, Rico. **_**It's so nice to meet everyone and I can't wait to take photos of everyone! **_**Heh, wait til you know them better, Ric. **_**I'm going to make da most wonderful first impression!**_

Two more girls came off the bus as one is that preppy looking woman, clean and well put together. Her short pin straight, light brown hair is neck length. Her eyes are cold-colored and she is deeply tanned and has a athletic body. Her partner is a hippy dippy flower child with long messy fiery red curls with flowers throughout her hair, pale skin and her eyes are a pale green she is rather petite and slender built. The first girl wears a grey business pants, high heels, tight-fitted pale pink button down top with a white undershirt. The second girl wears a loose flowing colorful skirt, flip flops and a strapless low cut line green top. This is Rebecca and Athena, the Family Feud.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): **_**Rebecca, you look slick. Don't trade away your good karma. **_**We have to look decent for this show. **_**This is a race, not a court case. Just mellow. **_**I won't "mellow." I have to make sure the others in this game show know who they are dealing with. **_**Just chill, Bec. We got this in the bag if we control our inner warrior.**_

Another couple stepped off the bus holding hands as the man was white, blond, has an athletic build, and sunglasses. His wife was brown-skinned, green-eyed, slim, has long hair, wears glasses. Her husband wore a black jacket over a gray sweater, blue jeans, and athletic shoes. She wore a white shirt, green skirt, and athletic shoes. This was Lucas and Jane Walker, the Newlyweds.

**Lucas and **_**Jane(**_**The Newlyweds): Jane has been dying to go on television ever since this started up. **_**Oh, don't lie, you've wanted this as well. **_**We had a mutual agreement that this show would be our honeymoon. A perfect way to get competitive and see the world with my darling. **

Another guy and girl came off the bus as one towered over the other. The guy has a tall, slim, lean and deceptively feminine build for a guy his age, along with a pale-peach complexion, pale freckles spread across his Parisian-American features, nose and dimpled cheeks, almond shaped golden brown eyes with flecks of hazel; thick yet surprisingly fluffy ash-blonde hair that seems to just spike up and stick out in all directions in a messily stylish sort of way, bangs long enough to cover his forehead and eyes as well if not for his headband and 3 silver bobby pins keeping it pulled back. She possesses an athletically fit and slender physique with well-toned muscles, light blonde hair and Russian-like features set in an oval shaped face, a fair white skin tone along with high cheekbones and narrowly shaped copper-brown eyes that always appear as if she's glaring, long and wavy dark blonde hair that falls past her back, but keeps it tightly styled into a fishtail braid that falls shortly over her shoulder. Her partner wears an orange sweater with a macrame ivory elk on the front, brown Capris, a pair of red slip-on Vans spotted with golden suns, a brown choker with a gold willow tree shaped pendant and a pinkish-red headband dotted with gold colored leaf print. She wears a dark green cable-knit beanie with a gold, grumpy looking teddy bear shaped pin stuck in the side, a brown hooded vest with tan fur lining with a silver patch in the shape of a boar on the back over an olive green mid-sleeve shirt with a black bear-shaped paw print on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, brown fingerless gloves and a pair of tan leather boots. These people are Thornton and Pollyanna.

**Thornton and **_**Pollyanna**_**(The Beauty and the Beast): A very splendid decision for the producers to choose us and supply us with these convenient yet tacky bags. **_**It's fine. We shall need them to survive and put our stuff in.**_** But I wanna look good doing this. I'm designing this later.**

Two boys hopped off the bus high-giving each other as they continued on their way. One is a freckled faced pale skinned green eyed 5ft6 thin gangly curly red head, The other is a slightly muscular tanned black haired with fiery red streaks in his hair ice blue eyes 5ft9. The first wears dark blue shorts, sneakers, a orange striped t-shirt and white undershirt. The other wears baggy ripped jeans, boots, dark red tank top and a black leather jacket. This was Harvey and Ricky, the Pyromaniac Party Animals.

**Harvey and **_**Ricky**_**(The Pyromaniac Party Animals): I can't wait to meet the sweet babes here. They won't be able to resist the life of a party. **_**Like a girl is gonna waste her precious time with you. **_**Come on, Rick, we totally got get laid before this whole thing blows over. **_**You are gonna blow up big time. Sucks it can't be literally. **_**You don't really mean that? **_**What do you think?**_

A teen came off the bus talking to her parents on the phone as a young girl followed her. The teen has a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, hourglass figure, juicy bubble butt, long legs sun kissed skin, full pouty lips, long delicate neck and a small waist. Her partner is a small thin little rugrat standing merely 4 feet 7, weighing only 87 pounds and very utterly adorable at 10 years of age. Her sister wears scantily clothes, in nothing but shorty-shorts, a pink noodle strap and small sandals of matching colour, silver hoop earrings and a pink belly button ring. Her little sister has raven, jet-black hair French braided with flowers all around it. She wears pink glasses and light pink jean shorts, dark pink sandals, olive green long-sleeved undershirt over a pale tank top with a picture of the late, great Stan Lee on it. These ladies were Tonia Heart and Arielle Young, the Princess's Brainpower.

**Tonia and **_**Arielle**_**(The Princess's Brainpower): **_**Trust me when I say that I may like little and act like the nice girl, but it's all apart of my plan to take the money. **_**Don't forget your partner over here, squirt. **_**You are the beauty, sis. You have connections all over to help us. There's no way all these less fortunate teams can touch us.**_

The 18 teams stood at the main fountain as Phil and Don were located there. On the other side, part of the roads were rented out to hold 18 rented cars for the teams to drive in.

"Welcome to the biggest day of your lives. This is the first-time ever our shows have joined for one big competition and the prize goes to the spoils. Cold hard cash in $2 million dollars." Phil explained Don held the briefcase popping it open to show all the money inside.

The teams smiled and looked around at their competition as they knew what to do to get the money.

"To get this money, you all will have to run the race and legs it will take to get to the end. Each of you that shows up last to each checkpoint may be eliminated until there are three teams left standing. Those three teams will compete in one final leg where the winners will become rich beyond their wildest dreams." Don explained as he closed the briefcase.

"Today is the day you show how much you want to be here. Your first leg starts now." Phil stated.

"On the other side of the park sits 18 rental cars and they contain your first clue. From there, you will travel to destinations all over the world completing challenges to receive clue after clue until the end of that leg." Don explained.

"One other thing: failure to complete any challenges may result in penalty wait times at the checkpoint. If other teams arrive before that time penalty is up, you may be the last team to check in and will be eliminated." Phil added.

The teams bit their lips as they checked over with their partners making mental notes. Phil and Don looked at each other before turning back to the teams.

"So the start of the race begins, travel safe, be careful in the world, go!" Phil commanded as the teams started their run across the park to their cars.

The teams rushed to their cars as Hannah and Rose made it to theirs first ripping open the clue attached to the door handle.

"Drive to the Statue of Liberty." Hannah read.

_**Clue #1-Drive to the Statue of Liberty**_

_**Teams must get in their cars and drive to Battery Park where they can board a ferry to get to Liberty Island and find the famous statue. It's there that they will receive their next clue.**_

The rankings for the teams stand:

1\. The Cheerleaders  
2\. The Roommates  
3\. The Twin Blades  
4\. The Professional Wrestlers  
5\. The Sisters  
6\. The Friendship Duo  
7\. The Princess's Brainpower  
8\. The Traveling Friends  
9\. The Photographers  
10\. The Family Feud  
11\. The Daters  
12\. The Beauty and the Beast  
13\. The Lovey Dovey  
14\. The Goat Farmers  
15\. The Cousins  
16\. The Pyromaniac Party Animals  
17\. The Newlyweds  
18\. The Odd Couple

"Ooh, we are going to see Lady Liberty!" Penny exclaimed as she got in the backseat.

"I've always wanted to see that statue up close." Yoshiro stated as he took the driver's seat.

"Lady Liberty! The soul of America." Travis stated.

Each of the teams got in as they started a long, grueling trek to Battery Park. They got stuck in traffic as each team started taking different ways to the park. Five teams would be able to catch the first morning ferry. The Friendship Duo Parker their car getting out starting to run heading into first.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in First Place**

The Daters came in second as they shuffled out running taking their stuff out before locking their car.

**The Daters-Currently in Second Place**

The Family Feud was next into Battery Park as Rebecca Parker the rental car. They grabbed their stuff following the others.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Third Place **

The Lovey Dovey team arrived as they hurried into the park.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Professional Wrestlers were close behind parking as they grabbed their stuff heading for the ferry. Each team purchased their tickets and all grabbed their seats as they were the first five heading for Liberty Island.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Fifth Place**

A whole bunch of cars swarmed into Battery Park as The Cheerleaders, The Odd Couple, The Roommates, The Cousins and The Pyromaniac Party Animals came into view.

"Holy crap! There's a lot of them." Ricky stated.

"There's not a lot of spots." Clara commented.

**Clara and **_**Penny**_**(The Roommates): We are absolutely getting swarmed as we see The Cousins, The Cheerleaders heading into the park. It's an absolute mad dash for the second ferry. **_**These people are like savages. Not even I get this competitive.**_

The Cheerleaders sank their teeth in sixth so far, The Odd Couple came in seventh taking their seats, The Roommates trailed in eighth, The Cousins came in ninth and finally, the final team on the second morning ferry was the Pyromaniac Party Animals.

Everyone else would have to wait for the afternoon ferries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie decided to take a snooze as the ferry ride would be an hour. Paul and Victor met the Professional Wrestlers and the Family Feud.

"First time one the road?" Victor asked.

"We are used to traveling states and different countries. This is just like the past." Avery replied.

"I'm constantly on business trips and my ankles are gonna be sore after this." Rebecca stated as she cringed at that thought.

"Just mellow out and enjoy the journey, Bec. We all live once." Athena offered.

"The 60's called. They want their gimmick back." Travis whispered to his partner.

On the other ferry, Gordon was arguing with Serena about the race, Ricky passed out as Harvey looked out at the sea. Hannah was having a friendly conversation with Penny stirring up a bright friendship.

"I've never tried cheerleading before. That must be a lot of work." Penny stated.

"It's complicated. You have to do a routine, memorize that routine, make sure everyone knows when to do their parts, make sure everyone know the routine, make sure they are able to catch their teammates…" Hannah explained before Penny put up a hand to stop her.

"I apologize, but I seem to get the picture." Penny stated.

"Right. Just me rambling on. I'm more worried about Rose. She's so secluded." Hannah explained as she looked at her friend.

"Why so?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I try to bring more out of her that i know she has, but she always keeps to herself. She only ever works with the team practicing for a big game." Hannah replied.

"I see. I'm sure this game will bring more out of her. She seems to be a very cheerful spirit." Penny suggested.

Hannah looked behind her and sighed before continuing on with Penny. The ferries soon docked as the ten teams that made it on were soon on their way speeding for the Statue. Paul and Victor arrived first opening the box getting out their next clue. They ripped opened the envelope and read it.

"Aw crap! It's a detour!" Paul exclaimed.

_**Clue #2-Detour: Sink or Swim**_

_**A detour includes two options of challenges for teams to do. In Sink, one team is lowered into the sewers below to find three yellow flags in the darkness below. In Swim, teams will access to jet skis to retrieve three yellow flags tied to three buoys out on the water. Once the team present the three flags to a dock worker, they shall receive their next clue.**_

Paul and Victor decided to take Swim since they believe that would be the fastest. Stephanie and Alex decided on Sink letting Ryan head down to find the flags.

"I'm slowly gonna regret this." Ryan stated as he put on a black jumpsuit.

The Family Feud went with Sink letting Athena be the guinea pig. The Lovey Dovey would choose Swim and the Professional Wrestlers chose swim.

"Don't mess this up for us." Genesis warned Dash as they put on wetsuits.

"Maybe we find some alligators to wrestle while leaving these teams in the dust." Avery suggested.

The three teams boarded their jet skis and revved them up heading out to sea. Ryan and Athena were slowly lowered one by one in the sewers.

"It's so gross down here." Ryan stated as he held his nose.

They both were armed with a flashlights as they began their stroll finding where the flag were hidden. The other five teams came in shortly after as the Cheerleaders, Odd Couple and Roommates chose Swim while The Cousins and The Pyromaniac Animals chose Sink with Arnold and Harvey being the respective candidates heading into the darkness.

**Harvey and **_**Ricky**_**(The Pyromaniac Party Animals): That sewer was so gross! I can't even imagine the comparison in stenches with my bathroom. **_**I got a whiff and it smells like rusted burnt metal. **_

The Cheerleaders has good chemistry grabbing all three yellow flags followed by the Odd Couple even though Serena and Gordon argues on directions to go and kept getting blasted by water. The Lovey Dovey got third place as the jet skis were soon parked at the docks. Hannah and Rose showed the flags as the dock worker nodded handing over their next clue.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in First Place**

"Head over to the Liberty Park Museum." Hannah read.

_**Clue #3-Head over to Liberty Island Museum**_

_**The teams must now head on over to the Liberty Island Museum. This is where they will find their next clue.**_

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Second Place**

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Third Place**

The afternoon ferries began coming in as the Traveling Friends and the Twin Blades came out. They got their Detour clues as the former chose Swim while the latter chose Sink choosing Haruki as their representative. Surprisingly, Haruki was quick to get all three flags bringing himself back to the surface and they presented the flags to the dock worker. He nodded and handed off their next clue.

"That was...something." Yoshiro stated as he hugged his friends.

"I am very able to navigate the dark." Haruki added as the boys read their next clue.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Fourth Place**

Lindsay and Beth used their expert teamwork to grab all three yellow flags heading back to the docks. They got their next clue and hugged each other.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): People don't like to give me a lot of credit, but anything with the beach in the title is great for me. **_**She also has a good sense of direction and I knew where to avoid the big waves. **_

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Fifth Place.**

The Professional Wrestlers has some trouble, but took their time and gained their next clue. They started running off the long path to the museum.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Sixth Place**

The Beauty and The Beast were the next team in and chose to Sink choosing Polly as the representative to go down in the sewers. Athena came out and the Family Feud got their next clue.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Seventh Place**

Ryan came out as the Daters quickly showed the flags and got their next clue.

**The Daters-Currently in Eighth Place**

The Photographers, The Princess's Brainpower and The Sisters arrived all choosing Swim. The Sisters were able to make a swift victory getting their next clue. Harvey was able to navigate the dark tunnels and find all three flags in the sewers. He was lifted out and got his next clue followed by the Princess's Brainpower grabbed their three flags.

**The Sisters-Currently in Ninth Place**

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Tenth Place**

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Eleventh Place **

The Friendship Duo finally got their three flags after much difficulty riding back to the docks as they got their next clue.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Victor had a hard time steering the vehicle and I couldn't reach out getting those flags. **_**Remind me never to drive next time.**_

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Prolly was lifted out of the sewer and presented all three flags allowing them to advance.

**The Beauty and the Beast-Currently in Thirteenth Place **

The Newlyweds finally arrived as they chose Swim

getting on jumpsuits really quick with Lucas mounting the jet ski first. The Goat Farmers got there as well deciding Sink was there best option choosing Josh as the representative.

**Brent and **_**Josh**_**(The Goat Farmers): We had to wait a long time just to get our tickets. **_**We was a very long hour on that ferry, but we've been in this situation before and we can come back from it.**_

Josh was able to get all three flags and the husbands presented them allowing them to get their next clue.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Clara and Penny got their last flag quickly dropping back on shore as they presented their flag reviving their next clue.

**The Roommates-Currently in Fifteenth Place**

Rico grabbed the last flag as the Photographers were next to receive their clue.

**The Photographers-Currently in Sixteenth Place **

The Newlyweds had quickly directed one another to get their three flags as they cheered on the way back to the docks. They showed the dock worker as he handed off their next clue.

**The Newlyweds-Currently in Seventeenth Place**

Daisy was beginning to lose home before Arnold came up with the three flags.

"I'm so sorry that took so long. It's too dark down there." Arnold stated.

"It's alright. We can still get there if we hurry up." Daisy suggested.

They showed their flags being the last team to get their clue as they ran off to the Liberty Island Museum.

**The Cousins-Currently in Last Place**

The Cheerleaders, currently in first place, saw the Liberty Island Museum and opened the box to get their next clue. They ripped open the envelope and saw a red pamphlet that said 'ROADBLOCK'.

"Roadblock? What does that mean?" Rose asked as he eyed the clue curiously.

"I don't like the sound of it." Hannah replied as they read over their challenge.

_**Clue #4-Roadblock: Street Tricks**_

_**A roadblock is a task only one member of each team can compete. Street entertainment is a popular drive in major cities and this is no different. One member from each team must participate in a circus tricks act juggling five tennis balls. The duration of their act is three minutes in total. If they successfully juggle all of the tennis balls without dropping one, the ring leader with give them their next clue.**_

"So which one of us wants to embarrass themselves?" Rose asked with a deadpan tone.

"Don't be like that. I've got the good balance so I'll take this one." Hannah volunteered.

The Odd Couple and The Lovey Dovey showed up as Serena and Genesis took the task into their hands.

**Serena and **_**Gordon**_**(The Odd Couple): **_**Can you please screw up so we can get kicked off first? **_**Why are you so pessimistic about competing?! **_**I didn't want to do this in the first place, Einstein! Just flub up and we are on the first plane back home. **_**Why did I even bother bringing you? Oh right, I wanted to experience this race with a friend!**

The Professional Wrestlers were able to spring up to fourth place as they read the next clue. Travis decided he would take this task and grabbed the balls.

**Avery and **_**Travis**_**(The Professional Wrestlers): We are athletically trained so that means we have natural good speed. **_**Usually, we have our feet kicking the chins off others like the time The Young Bucks felt the feet of the Tea Party. **_**That table spot was sick!**

The Twin Blades and The Traveling Friends arrived as Yoshiro and Lindsay decided to take the tasks.

"Oh yeah, I'm such a natural at this!" Serena cheered as her act ended.

The ring leader praised her and gave her the next clue. Serena jumped in place as Gordon facepalms.

"You were supposed to screw up!" Gordon yelled.

Serena threw a tennis ball at his crotch and made Gordon go down to his knees. Serena tore open the clue to read it.

"Pitstop..it's the finish line for this leg!" Serena exclaimed.

_**Clue #5-Pitstop: Empire State Building**_

_**The Empire State Building was the tallest building in the world for over 40 years. It is here that the first leg of the team's' journey will end. The teams must grab a ferry to get back to shore and grab a taxi to travel a mere 45 minutes to this pitstop. The last team to check in may be eliminated.**_

**The Odd Couple-Currently in First Place**

Hannah did her act as she gleefully turned over to the ring leader. He gave the Cheerleaders their next clue.

"We are going back into the city." Rose stated.

"The last ferry for noon is gonna leave any minute. Let's get tickets quick." Hannah urged.

The Cheerleaders ran off to the docking station for the ferry.

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): I told ya I had good balance. **_**I have to say that was pretty impressive and we didn't even fall too far behind. **_**I think we are going to have a good shot this season.**

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Second Place**

The Family Feud came in as Athena decided she would take on the task. The Daters came in as Stephanie wanted to try her her luck with a challenge. Lindasy tried throwing the balls up at once, but nailed her in the face causing to go down.

"Ow! I thought that's what you were supposed to do with them." Lindasy stated as Beth looked concerned for her.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): I've never been to the circus before so I'm done too sure how to juggle. **_**You do kinda throw them up, but not in a circular motion. **_**Why didn't you tell me that sooner?**

Yoshiro kept a steady pace with his balls as his three minutes was almost up. He moved his hands more rapidly as he could to keep the balls going almost dropping them at some points. The three minutes timed out and the Twin Blades got their next clue.

"We are heading back to the city!" Haruki exclaimed as he ran up with his hands up.

"Can you wait till I read the clue first?" Yoshiro asked in annoyance as he read the clue while running.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Third Place**

The Sisters came in as Kitty decided to try her luck with juggling. Genesis was a natural at juggling the balls as she finished getting the next clue.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

The next three teams(The Pyromaniac Party Animals, The Princess's Brainpower and The Friendship Duo) came in as Ricky, Arielle and Victor took the task. Athena dropped the fourth ball as it bounced into Rebecca's face.

"Ow!" Rebecca exclaimed as she covered her face.

"Whoa, sorry Bec. Just got a little carried away. I can sense a disturbing feeling in your charaka." Athena stated as she picked up her ball.

"Just get the stupid task over with before I throw you into the ocean." Rebecca demanded.

Travis slammed the balls down when he wasn't getting the routine.

"What's his deal?" Rebecca asked as she eyed Avery.

"Juggling tennis balls doesn't equate to learning suplexes." Avery replied.

"That bad attitude won't bode him well in a court of law." Rebecca replied while shaking her head.

"That's why we tend to release tension in the ring." Avery stated.

"Isn't wrestling fake?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here we go...yes, it is, but the moves are real enough. Injuries can happen if one is not careful." Avery replied with an annoyed look.

"So it's a drama?" Rebecca asked, trying to follow Avery's explanation.

"It's like an action TV show with stories and rivalries to entertain the audience. Me and partner have traveled to other countries showing off our talent." Avery replied.

"You've actually traveled outside America?" Rebecca asked with an astonished look.

"Yes. It's a popular sport in Mexico and Japan where we mostly got our start. We do run an American patriots gimmick." Avery replied.

"Wow...you learn so much." Rebecca stated.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): **_**I never thought you would be so shocked by that explanation. **_**Most people write off wrestling as a fake sport. There's so much more that I didn't know.**

Travis has finished his act gaining their next clue as he regrouped with Avery.

"We are going back into the city. Next ferry leaves in about an hour." Travis explained.

Athena finished as well as Rebecca grabbed the next clue ripping it open.

"Last team to check in may be eliminated. I'm so glad we ain't in the back." Rebecca stated.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Fifth Place**

**The Family Feud-Currently in Sixth Place**

The Beauty and The Beast, The Goat Farmers and The Roommates made it over as Pollyanna, Brent and Penny took the Roadblock task. Pollyanna was able to easily overcome a simple three minute task shooting her and Thornton up a few paces.

"We are heading to Manhattan. That was a very good job." Thornton complimented.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Seventh Place**

Lindsay steadily kept juggling her balls sticking out her tongue for concentration.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): I've never been known for being the brightest bulb, but I know my way when it comes to multitasking. **_**Juggling does require a lot of concentration and you threw the balls in the air the first time. **_**Plus, three minutes was hard to do. I could've cleared two shops out in that time.**

The last three teams started coming in as the Photographers chose Travis as their representative, the Newlyweds chose Lucas and The Cousins chose Arnold. Lindsay had just finished her act to the sound of audience clapping receiving the next clue.

"Alright, we are heading into the city! Let's get going!" Beth exclaimed.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eighth Place **

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): We may be coming into this challenge a little late, but I know I can get this done so we can move on. **_**I just hate for this wonderful experience to be over before it could truly begin.**_

Arielle did her act as she cheered while Tonia retrieved the next clue.

"The Empire State Building. We got this in the bag, sis." Tonia stated.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Ninth Place**

Penny did her juggling act and performed a bow with a friendly smile. She got the next clue and opened it for her team.

"We got the next ferry out of here and still in the game." Clara cheered.

**The Roommates-Currently in Tenth Place**

Kitty finished off her act and snapped a selfie for the memories. Emma grabbed her and opened the clue.

"The Empire State Building. We might not be able to get a ferry til about 3." Emma explained.

"That sucks. That means we'll be sharing the boat with a few other teams." Kitty added.

**The Sisters-Currently in Eleventh Place.**

The scene shifts to the first four teams riding in taxis after making it back to the mainland.

"We are stuck in traffic!" Gordon exclaimed as he sunk in his seat.

"Stop being a baby! We can make it first." Serena chided.

"I'm not being a baby, but you know what NYC is like...it's a nightmare." Gordon retorted.

"I swear, I am going to put you through a glass window when this is said and done." Serena added.

The scene transitions to a black driver making a turn with Yoshiro and Haruki in the backseat.

"Watashi wa bōken ni dekakete sekai o miru koto ga totemo tanoshiku narudeshou. Anata wa hoka no kuni de fenshingu taikai ga aru to omoimasu ka? Sore wa totemo byōkidesu!" Haruki exclaimed in Japanese.

"Calm it down, Haruki. The driver can't understand you." Yoshiro stated.

"I'm just so excited, man! I've been waiting for this day for awhile and we are making such good time." Haruki explained.

The scene transitions to the Cheerleaders as they saw the Empire State Building in their sights.

"There it is!" Hannah exclaimed as she pointed to the building.

"Wow, no wonder it took so long to build." Rose stayed as she gazed upon the structure.

"This is it! Our first stop on an entire journey." Hannah explained as she grabbed her friend's hand.

Phil, Don and a NYPD police officer stood at the finish mat as several cars started pulling up. Haruki fully sprinted across the walkway as The Cheerleaders and The Odd Couple get out of their cars. Yoshiro ran with all his might as they both made the place mat first.

"Yoshiro, Haruki, you're Team #1!" Phil exclaimed.

The Twin Blades slapped fives as they hugged each other.

**The Twin Blades-Finished in First Place**

The Cheerleaders were next as they placed themselves on the mat.

"Hannah, Rose, you're in second place!" Don announced.

The girls hugged one another getting a good place for the first part of their journey.

**The Cheerleaders-Finished in Second Place**

Serena groaned as Gordon lagged behind as she literally as to hold his hand getting to the finish mat.

"Serena, Gordon, you're Team #3!" Phil announced.

Serena patted her partner on the back as Gordon just shoved his hands in his pockets.

**The Odd Couple-Finished in Third Place**

Another taxi pulled up as Genesis and Dash ran up to the finish mat.

"Genesis, Dash, you're Team #4!" Don announced.

The couple kisses and hugged smiling that they did good on their first race.

**The Lovey Dovey-Finished in Fourth Place**

Back on Liberty Island, everyone kept at their act with some failing and some getting progressively better. Arnold did a good job keeping the balls in the air in sync with his hands for three minutes. He cheered as he and Daisy redeemed themselves getting their next clue.

"Come on! Let's not be last there!" Daisy urged.

**The Cousins-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Travis kept the balls going in a circle and even did some air tricks with them like tossing some behind his back and altering his pattern. He caught himself at some moments and the passersby cheered for his performance. The ring leader gave them their next clue.

"Come on, Ric! We got a race to finished!" Travis urged.

**The Photographers-Currently in Thirteenth** **Place**

Back at the Empire State Building, the Professional Wrestlers got their bags as they ran full sprint to step on the placemat.

"Avery, Travis, you are Team #5!" Phil exclaimed.

The team slapped hands and hugged each other on a job well done.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Finished in Fifth Place**

The Family Feud came out of the car as they ran over making their place on the mat.

"Rebecca and Athena, congratulations on sixth place!" Don announced.

They hugged each other as they praised one another for their work effort.

**The Family Feud-Finished in Sixth Place**

Back on Liberty Island, Lucas mistepped tripping as one ball goes flying off in the grass. Brent sneezed as he dropped his balls and Victor counts get a good grip dropping one.

"You got this, Vic!" Paul cheered.

"Get it right, hon! No pressure!" Jane cheered.

**Lucas and **_**Jane**_**(The Newlyweds): **_**We are barely coming out of the last challenge escaping last place and it's up in the air. Luckily, we can sneak by and one of these vet teams goes home. **_**I'm under a lot of pressure, because of trying to stay away from last place.**

The pressure would be fully on as Ricky finished his act, Stephanie got the act down after numerous attempts and Victor finally got his act down.

"Come on, Ryan! Let's beat these losers!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Not on our watch!" Paul yelled as he picked up their bags while they ran.

Lucas watched and looked over at Brent, who stumbled a bit and dropped his balls.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

**The Daters-Currently in Fifteenth Place**

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Sixteenth Place**

Thornton and Pollyanna came out as the Princess's Brainpower parked getting their bags to get out. Coming up closer and out of traffic is the Roommates as the driver parked nearby. The race between seventh and eighth was on as both teams sprinted for the finish mat. Tonia and Arielle had a more agility advantage. They stepped on the mat first.

"Arielle, Tonia, you're Team #7!" Phil announced.

Both sisters cheered as they clasped hands finishing the race strongly.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Finished in Seventh Place**

The Beauty and The Beast stepped on the mat happy for their current place.

"Thornton and Pollyanna, you are in eighth place!" Don announced.

"Good enough." Thornton commented as he hugged his partner.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Finished in Eighth Place**

Clara and Penny arrived as they held hands with each other.

"Clara, Penny, you are Team #9!" Phil announced.

The girls cheered and hugged each other with joy in their tones.

**The Roommates-Finished in Ninth Place**

The Sisters parked as Emma and Kitty got their bags running to their place. They stepped on the mat as they smiled.

"Emma and Kitty, you are still in the race at 10th place!" Don announced.

The Sisters breathed a sigh of relief hugging one another.

**The Sisters-Finished in Tenth Place**

Lindsay and Beth were getting nowhere trying to get a taxi and had gotten stuck in traffic. They had gotten out of the taxi running up as they stepped on the placemat.

"Lindsay and Beth, you are Team #11!" Phil exclaimed.

Both girls shrugged their shoulders and understood the setbacks they faced.

Back on Liberty Island, Brent and Lucas were racing to perfect their acts so they can get their final clue for the leg of the race. In the end, Brent got his act done before Lucas did as both teams got their next clues.

"Come on, the last ferry is leaving!" Josh exclaimed.

"Gosh, whatever the result of this race, we need to get dinner soon." Jane complained.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Seventeenth Place**

**The Newlyweds-Currently in Last Place**

Back at the Empire State Building, The Cousins were arriving as they got out heading up to the placemat.

"Daisy and Connor, you guys have got twelfth place!" Don announced.

The Cousins cheered and hugged one another tightly saving themselves this time. Scenes showed The Photographers, The Pyromaniac Party Animals, The Daters and The Friendship Duo.

**The Cousins-Finished in Twelfth Place **

"I ain't gonna let this slip through my fingers!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Steph. I know we lost out quick last time, but we don't want to overestimate our chances." Ryan stated as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"We are getting close. The tower is in sight." Travis stated as he pointed out his window.

"I don't know how Cody and Jessica did this." Paul commented.

"I don't know how I got through that juggling act." Victor added with a chuckle.

The taxis started arriving as the teams began getting out as they did a full sprint with Rico tripping and Stephanie pushing Victor and Paul off to the side. She and Ryan stepped on the placemat.

"Stephanie and Ryan, you are Team #13!" Phil announced.

"I want a better effort next time!" Stephanie warned her boyfriend.

**The Daters-Finished in Thirteenth Place**

Ricky and Harvey set foot on the placemat next.

"Ricky and Harvey, my main men. You guys are Team #14 and live to race another day!" Don announced.

The Pyromaniac Party Animals hollered as they hugged one another.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Finished in Fourteenth Place**

Paul and Victor stepped on the placemat smiling and a little embarrassed.

"Paul and Victor, you guys are Team #15!" Phil announced.

"That's alright." Paul stated as Victor nodded.

**The Friendship Duo-Finished in Fifteenth Place**

The Photographers were next as they were sweating.

"Rico and Travis, welcome to sixteenth place!" Don announced.

"Tack!" Rico pronounced in Swedish.

**The Photographers-Finished in Sixteenth Place**

The race between the Goat Farmers and The Newlyweds raged on as they called for their taxis.

"Final stretch, honey!" Lucas exclaimed as he packed the bags in the backseat letting Jane in.

"Go! Go! Go!" Brent demanded as he and Josh get in.

Phil and Don were waiting for them ready to see who would be the first team eliminated of the season. The taxis were coming in as Josh and Brent got out of theirs first. They rushed with their bags as they got on the placemat cheering wildly.

"Josh, Brent, you are Team #17!" Phil announced.

Both husbands hugged Phil and Don for barely making it in time.

**The Goat Farmers-Finished in Seventeenth Place**

Lucas and Jane got out of their taxi a little bummed out as they stepped up to the placemat. Don looked them over with a saddened look.

"Valiant effort you two, but I'm afraid you are the last team to check in. You've been eliminated." Don announced.

Lucas kissed Jane on the forehead as she fiddles with her hands.

"I'm sorry. You did what you could." Phil stated.

"It's alright. We didn't have the best mindset to compete." Lucas explained.

**Lucas and **_**Jane**_**(The Newlyweds): We may have lost and not got the money, but it doesn't have to be the end of our honeymoon. The world is out there for our enjoyment. **_**I'm sad, but it was fun seeing New York while we could and now, we can relax knowing we aren't competing against anyone. Wish the rest of the teams good luck!**_

Lucas and Jane are seen walking off into the distance as they are determined to continue their honeymoon.

"With one team down and more of the world to explore, what adventures await our remaining teams? Find out next time on The Amazing Ridonculous Race!" Don announced as the cameras cut to black.

**Current standings:**

**The Newlyweds-**_**Eliminated**_**: 18th Place**

**A/N: Here is a quick announcement I have to get across. Please refrain from asking me for updates on this story. I know it's not everyone and just a select few, but it takes a little longer than expected to write these out and come up with all these ideas. This is properly a story I won't update as often, but will get to when I have the time. It's going to be more frequently.**


	4. Chapter 2-Gators and Riders

**A/N: I understand the randomized decisions might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I don't want to favorite one team over the other and I can see the Newlyweds heading out first. It just leaves a lot of branching paths to go with and has a variety of reasons for each team to leave early. Anyway, it's something I rolling with so I'll keep with it.**

**Episode 2-Gators and Riders**

The teams were staying overnight in a Holiday Inn all rooms paid for by the show. Phil and Don told the to rest up as their next leg began the next day. Until then, they would help themselves to the buffet and each other's company.

"I will say that New York has some of the best shopping malls one could wish for." Thornton stated as he sat down with a plate of strawberry cake.

"Part of the reason why Lindsay and Beth made their way away from here." Rebecca added as she and Athena sat down with him and Pollyanna.

"It's sad not having the Newlyweds with us." Athena interjected as she picked at her salad.

"The honeymoon isn't a place to race around the world. It's between a married couple celebrating their own peace and love." Serena explained.

"Gag me with a spoon." Gordon stated, sarcastically.

Serena grabbed a spoon so tempted as she put it down in restraint.

"What boils you?" Rebecca asked with a sour tone.

"I didn't want on here in the first face. She is the numbskull that thought this up." Gordon complained.

"Вы должны иметь больше уважения к своему партнеру." Pollyanna warned in Russian.

"Translation." Gordon requested.

"She said you should have more respect for your partner. She chose you to come along on this race." Thornton translated.

"I didn't want to come. However, she insisted that I play along with her. I'm surprised we came in at the place we did." Gordon stated.

**Serena and **_**Gordon**_**(The Odd Couple): Do you really want to lose out on some big money all because you just don't wanna be here? **_**I'm not up for it Serena. You knew that. **_**I just wanted to share an experience with a good friend. You never saw anything my way.**

Kitty decided to take another selfie of her getting her food. The brightness form the camera phone blinded Stephanie as she growled at the Sisters up front.

"Can't you stop taking pictures of yourself for five minutes?" Stephanie asked with a scowl on her face.

"My deets need to know where the traveling master are. These ar memories I'm making."

Kitty replied as she took five more selfies.

Emma sighed and went up to The Daters as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that. I know my sister's habit can be daunting." Emma apologized.

"Steph is on edge. We just got back in the game and we don't want to mess it up." Ryan explained as he held his girlfriend's shoulders.

"You're darn right! And I don't need sympathy from you!" Stephanie exclaimed as she pointed at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from Stephanie.

"You may wanna keep to yourself for now." Ryan whispered as Emma took the hint walking away.

**Emma and **_**Kitty**_**(The Sisters): Geez, I never knew one person could get hyped up and so into a game. **_**I don't understand what's wrong with a little memos. My Twitter and Instagram need to be up to date for my friends back home. **_**Maybe I can figure out one reason.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor._

_Stephanie and Alex are seen holding hands._

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes._

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention._

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_**Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling.**_

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The teams turned in for the night, but not without getting their next clue which they opened when they got up in the morning.

"Let's see what's on today's agenda. Travel to Orlando, Florida." Yoshiro explained.

"We are going to Florida! Score!" Dash exclaimed as Genesis smirked.

_**Clue #1: Travel to Orlando, Florida**_

_**Summary: Teams must take a taxi to John F. Kennedy Airport to get a flight to Orlando, Florida. Taking another taxi when containing their bags, they must travel to an Everglades docking station when they will receive their next clue.**_

"We are going to the Everglades." Hannah stated.

"Wait! That means we are going to be dealing with crocodiles." Rose realized.

"Don't worry, Rose. There will be trained professional and not Chris willing to let us solve the problem ourselves. Not everyone is a monster." Hannah explained.

Everyone started grabbing their things and heading for the airport as they managed to get a taxi. The first five teams inside JFK Airport was The Cousins, The Odd Couple, The Princess's Brainpower, The Friendship Duo and The Goat Farmers.

"Okay, we need to turn in these bags and get our tickets. Here's some money." Arnold explained as he passed off some money to Daisy to pay for their bags.

"So, two for Orlando. Which seats do you want?" Paul asked Victor as they were determining their seat for the flight.

"Whatever is closest to the front. That's where we need to get on." Victor replied.

Paul pressed on the seats the closest to the front door. They got their tickets and went to turn in their bags.

"Wooo! We are getting an early start this morning!" Harvey exclaimed as he slammed the trunk of the taxi down.

Other taxis came in as The Cheerleaders, The Beauty and The Beast, The Lovey Dovey and The Family Feud got their bags as they ran into the airport.

"Come on, Daisy. We are making good time." Arnold stated as he dragged his sister through the boarding gate.

The Odd Couple saw them immediately coming up front on them.

**The Cousins-Currently in First Place**

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Second Place**

Rebecca and Athena were running out of time as they had to hurriedly get their tickets and place the bags on the carousel. They ran as fast as they could.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): We had to get the earliest flight at 5:30 as everyone was getting flights at 6:15. **_**It was the most peaceful run from the taxi and rushing to get things ready. We barely managed to get on the flight within five minutes. **_

**The Family Feud-Currently in Third Place**

The Professional Wrestlers, The Roommates, The Daters, The Twin Blades and The Traveling Friends arrived as they started grabbing their bags. The final boarding call for the first flight to Orlando was coming up and The Lovey Dovey and The Beauty and The Beast made it to their gate signing in.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Fifth Place**

The flight attendants closed up the doors as everyone took their seats. It was a JetBlue flight so there was TV screens embedded in the seat headboards.

"So many movies to choose from." Daisy stayed as she scrolled through her choices.

"Американские технологии настолько сбивают с толку!" Pollyanna cursed more in Russian.

"Yes, I never quite understood the use of implanting technology on a plane. Nothing beats the magazines. Especially if there is great fashion." Thornton beamed as he got hooked into his JetBlue magazine.

The plane had soon taken off as the five teams were on their way to Orlando. The next flight was set to take off at 6:15 as The Friendship Duo, The Goat Farmers and The Pyromaniac Party Animals heeded the boarding call.

"This is going to be so much fun!"' Josh exclaimed.

The teams came up showing their tickets before getting onboard the plane.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Sixth Place**

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Seventh Place**

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Eighth Place**

The Sisters has shown up very late as their taxi driver hit rough traffic. They had to schedule for the 7:30 flight to Orlando.

"At least we won't have to stay too long." Emma stated as she printed out their tickets.

"I really don't feel like getting kicked off this early on." Kitty added as they ran to turn in their bags.

The Professional Wrestlers were next to board as they turned in their tickets.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Ninth Place**

The Photographers were currently in last place coming in as Travis went to get their tickets.

"We just have to schedule for 7:30. There's no other flights til 9:20." Travis stated.

"I shall give these bags to the clerks." Rico added as he took their bags up to the front desk.

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): Coming in last to the airport wasn't the best feeling in the world. **_**We now have to make sure to be faster than Emma and Kitty. This stinks that they had to be the team we have to beat in order to stay in.**_

The Roommates were the next team to head on the 6:15 flight. The Cheerleaders became the last team coming in as well.

"Oh, this is exciting! I think we are also sharing seats." Penny exclaimed as she checked her ticket.

"Yeah. Middle of the plane. We are so watching Gilmore Girls on there." Hannah stated as she and Penny sequaled annoying their partners.

**The Roommates-Currently in Tenth Place**

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Eleventh Place**

After a couple of hours, the first plane hit Orlando International Airport as some of the teams looked outside seeing the palm trees and busy streets that followed.

**Thornton and **_**Pollyanna**_**(The Beauty and The Beast): A relaxing place to be and we are currently tied with all those other teams for the first spot. I just wonder what the Everglades could hold. **_**You do realize that is where alligators roam, right? **_**Alligators?! I wasn't ready for this!**

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): Stress naps are could for long business trips and my suit got wrinkled a little bit. **_**Calm your nerves, Bec. Let the sunshine rain upon you like droplets of happiness and peace. **_

The teams started getting off which took about fifteen minutes with it being a busy flight. They stood by the careseoul as they waited for their bags. Serena and Gordon's bags came over first as they grabbed them heading for a taxi.

"Taxi! Taxi! Stop please!" Serena exclaimed as she and Gordon put their bags in the trunk.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in First Place**

Rebecca and Athena saw their bags come over next grabbing them quickly and going to flash down a taxi.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Second Place**

Genesis and Dash saw their bags as Genesis pushes Dash to get them. He got them as they ran to wave down a taxi.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Third Place**

The Cousins got their bags next bummed they lost their brief advantage as they went go get a taxi.

**The Cousins-Currently in Fourth Place**

"I really hope they didn't lose our bags." Thornton stated.

"We must have patience, dear friend. I'm sure they got mixed up." Pollyanna ensured.

The second flight came touching down as The Friendship Duo, The Goat Farmers, The Roommates, The Cheerleaders and The Pyromaniac Party Animals and The Professional Wrestlers got off within fifteen minutes.

"It was super boring on that plane. I felt like I was going to explode from boredom." Harvey stated as he slouched his shoulders.

"That's scientifically impossible." Penny interjected.

"Dial that back, Penny. He won't understand much." Clara retorted as she brought Penny back by the shoulder.

"Women always underestimate me. I'm The life of the excitement." Harvey boasted.

"That's about every guy you meet in your lifetime. Hardly anything to be proud about." Hannah retorted with an amused smirk.

"Would dinner change your mind?" Harvey offered.

"Not even in your dreams," Hannah declined.

Paul covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as they made it to baggage claim.

Back onto the roads, The Odd Couple made it to an Everglades docking station that was an hour away from the airport. They got out and headed for the clue box. They opened it up and ripped open to see another Roadblock challenge.

"Not this again." Gordon groaned.

"Let's see our next task." Serena stated.

_**Clue #2: Roadblock-Gator Taming**_

_**Summary: Alligators are some of the most dangerous creatures in the United States. Wild ones are pretty destructive, but taming one is an even difficult task. With proper training, one person from each team must capture the snout of an alligator in their rope stick end. They must hold on until the gator gives up restraint. Passing off to the handler, they will receive their next clue.**_

"I'll get this one. You did the juggling act." Gordon offered.

The handlers met the Odd Couple healing Gordon get into a black wetsuit with plastic overalls as they led him into the bayou where wild gators lurked.

The Family Feud got here as they ripped open their next clue. Athena offered her services to tame a gator as she suited up. Soon, the other three teams showed up as Dash and Arnold decided to take on the task.

"This won't be easy and I'm gonna die properly, but we are going back up first." Arnold stated.

Back at the airport, The Friendship Duo grabbed their bags when they saw them first as they went to get a taxi.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Fifth Place**

Avery and Travis got their bags and started heading for a taxi as well.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Sixth Place**

"This is getting ridiculous." Thornton whispered to his partner.

The Goat Farmers grabbed their bag and decided to head as fast as they could to a taxi.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Seventh Place**

The Cheerleaders were next as they waved by to the Roommates and went for a taxi.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Eighth Place**

Thornton went to go check with a security guard on where their luggage was as the security officer explained that it was well on the carousel. Penny and Clara got their bags and went for a taxi.

**The Roommates-Currently in Ninth Place**

A security guard came back with the Beauty and the Beast's luggage saying it dropped on the floor coming down the conveyor belt. Thornton huffed grabbing their bags heading for a taxi.

"That took way longer than needed." Pollyanna complained.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Tenth Place**

Back at the docking station, the four contestants searched around a for a live gator to nab. Some were stalking nearby as Dash and Arnold closed in on them.

**Genesis and **_**Dash**_**(The Lovey Dovey): **_**I'm so not dying just to compete in a stupid global race! **_**You'll do it and get us first place so we can move on.**

"This is stupid. This is stupid." Dash chanted.

"Come here, I've got a stick to catch you with." Gordon stated.

A wild gator swam its way towards Gordon and tried snapping at him. Gordon backed up ending tripping himself in the swamp. The gator swam towards him as he gently got himself back up before he approached slowly. He then tied the end around the gator's amount as the gator thrashed in the water splashing anything within a foot of him. Gordon kept his ground as the handlers helped subdue the gator before handing Gordon his next clue.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Gordon cheered.

Gordon ran back over to the dock getting on and getting dressed back in his dry clothes. Serena ripped open the clue and gasped.

"WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

_**Clue #3: Travel to Disney World**_

_**Summary: Calling another taxi, teams must travel to the Magic Kingdom of Disney World and then travel the monorail to Main Street USA inside the park. At the train station, they will find their next clue.**_

**The Odd Couple-Currently in First Place**

The Friendship Duo were the next team to come in and Paul sprinted to the box to get the clue.

"Gator taming...what the hell kind of show allows that?" Paul asked as he decided he would do that task.

The Professional Wrestlers came in soon enough as they ripped open their clue.

"Roadblock...I got this one." Avery stated.

He got suited up in his jumpsuit and slowly made his way into the muck. Athena tried calming the gators around her to prevent them from attacking.

"I ain't food, friends. Humans are your friends and not food." Athena stated.

The next team to arrive was the Goat Farmers. They decided Brent would be bait for the gators as he suited up.

"I'm stupid for doing this, but it's for the race." Brent muttered.

A gator calmly followed Athena's words into the rope stick's end as Athena received her next clue.

"Bec, we are on our way." Athena stated as Rebecca took the clue and ripped it open.

"We are heading to the Magic Kingdom!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Rebecca dragged Athena away from the bayou just as Athena got dressed.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Second Place**

The Cheerleaders showed up as they opened their next clue. Hannah looked green on her face and Rose volunteered to do it. The Roommates showed up not long after and Clara decided she would do the task.

"Be careful, Rose. These things don't play." Hannah stated with a lot of concern in her tone.

The Beauty and The Beast showed up as Pollyanna took up the task. She got suited up and went into the swamp water.

"This will be piece of cake." Pollyanna stated.

"Don't sound too confident. These things want you as their lunch." Clara warned.

"Please, I've faced plenty of beasts in my days." Pollyanna retorted, moving further into the swamp.

Back at the airport, Harvey was chugging down a latte that he paid for at a nearby Starbucks.

"You done yet?" Ricky asked.

"Sorry if I like having a hot drink after you had to turn the cold air on. Aren't you a fire guy?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, but I like the cool air sometimes." Ricky replies with the shrug of his shoulders.

The third flight carrying the last seven teams came down the runway as they all were ready to get off when necessary to get their bags. Tonia quickly got their bags as The Pyromaniac Party Animals quickly got behind them grabbing their bags as well.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Eleventh Place **

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Twelfth Place **

Travis and Rico run fast grabbing their luggage as they immediately run for the outside.

"Sluta! Taxi!" Rico called in Swedish as a taxi pulls over him and Travis.

"Get them in, Rico! Give him the money." Travis requested as he passed some bills to Rico to pay the driver.

**The Photographers-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Lindsay and Beth were next as they flagged down a taxi getting in with their bags.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Stephanie literally grabbed her and Ryan's bags throwing them to her boyfriend. He crashes to the floor and shook his head before Stephanie barked at him to get up.

"She seriously needs to calm it down." Emma whispered to her sister.

Yoshiro grabbed his bag along with his brother's as they headed for a taxi.

**The Daters-Currently in Fifteenth Place**

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Sixteenth Place**

Emma and Kitty waited anxiously for their bags as they saw them coming out of the storage area. Kitty grabs them as the girls head for a taxi.

**The Sisters-Currently in Last Place**

Back over at the bayou, the teams were still having trouble getting near the gators. Arnold managed to nab himself a gator and got his next clue.

"Daisy, we are going to Disney World!" Arnold exclaimed as they called for a taxi.

**The Cousins-Currently in Third Place**

Rose was able to capture and tackle down a gator as it splashed around the water. She got some yucky water in her mouth as the handler got the gator. She got her next clue spitting out the murky water.

"That wasn't fun." Rose groaned as she got dressed in dry clothes and twisted her hair to get water out.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Fourth Place**

Dash manages to captured a gator roping it down as he pumped a fist in the air. Genesis grabbed him from the water as he came in with the clue.

"Nice job, baby. I knew those muscles weren't useless." Genesis commented as she read the Route Info.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fifth Place**

Tonia and Arielle arrived as Arielle volunteered as she got suited up with Tonia breathing a sigh knowing mom would kill her if Arielle got eaten.

**Tonia and **_**Arielle**_**(The Princess's Brainpower): **

**Please don't die! Please don't die! **_**You've seen me handle a living space with a poison dart frog before and I came out good.**_

Clara snatched herself a gator as she cheered getting the next clue. She ripped it open after getting changed and pushed Penny to call a cab.

**The Roommates-Currently in Sixth Place**

The Pyromaniac Party Animals arrived with Ricky taking the challenge on. Pollyanna managed to lift a gator slamming it into a tree.

"Be careful with those creatures!" Thornton called.

"One tried snapping jaws on my leg." Pollyanna retorted with a glare at the fallen gator.

Brent cheered as he caught a gator and got the next clue.

"Disney World! Disney World!" He cheered as he and Josh went for a Taxi.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Seventh Place**

The Photographers made it to the docking station as Travis decided to handle this getting his suit and overalls on. Arielle used her survival skills and snapped onto a gator that tried throwing her off and splashing her.

"He's a big guy!" Arielle exclaimed as she was flung into the water with the handler stepping in and giving her the next clue.

"Come back and thanks for not dying!" Tonia yelled.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Eighth Place **

The Traveling Friends soon made it as Beth suites up for the task. She jumped in and initiated a war cry for the gators.

"I hope she's doesn't get herself killed. That would be really bad." Lindsay stated.

Avery was able to secure a gator as it tried thrashing him around, but it wasn't to any use as the handler handed off the next clue.

"Moving on up!" Travis exclaimed as he changed back into his other clothes.

**The Photographers-Currently in Ninth Place**

Beth immediately snatched a gator and grabbed it's amount keeping it bay as she claimed victory for the beast. She was handed her next clue and changed out of her current clothes.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Tenth Place**

The Daters began showing up as Stephanie took on the challenge. The Twin Blades were the next ones in as Haruki started his challenge getting into his wetsuit and overalls.

**Avery and **_**Travis**_**(The Professional Wrestlers): I'm starting to get anxious as the other teams are arriving and I'm stuck trying to get a gator to not snap at me.**

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Those players from Season 20 from BB had to stick their hands in a snake pit. They didn't have to deal with trying to tame an actual alligator.**

Pollyanna stepped back from a snapping gator's mouth as her boots got muggy.

**Thornton and **_**Pollyanna**_**(The Beauty and The Beast): I feel so bad that you have to wear such tacking clothing in a violent environment. **_**It's not so bad.**_

Avery snatched a gator as he blew some sweat from his brow grabbing his next clue. The Sisters started showing up as Emma decided to take this task.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Meanwhile, shot of the Magic Kingdom were shown as taxis showed up. The Odd Couple got out and started running for a casting truck. The Family Feud has managed to catch up as they ran for the last few seats on the truck.

"They got behind us. Are you kidding me?" Serena asked with a scowl in her tone.

"We got them in our sights." Rebecca replied as she saw the disappointed look on the Odd Couple's face.

The truck started leaving the parking lot as it headed straight into the monorail station. Both teams got off and went up the stairs to catch the next monorail train. The train came in pretty fast as it slowed to a stop as the doors opened allowing passengers to get off and new ones to get on.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): We are making such good time and we almost have first place in the grasp. **_**Peace and tranquility always win in the end.**_

The Cousins, The Cheerleaders and The Lovey Dovey started piling in as they all ran out meeting each other on the next casting truck.

"We are all here." Arnold muttered.

"These pumpkins again. They won't stop us." Hannah stated.

"Great, just the two teams we need to see. Let's make sure to get passed them." Genesis instructed.

The truck roared to life as it went into the park towards the monorail station.

**Daisy and **_**Arnold**_**(The Cousins): I hope we don't get caught up with whatever challenge is going on. **_**Don't worry, Daisy. Those other two teams won't be able to touch us if we play our cards right and...it's Disney World. Really big to lose people in.**_

The train station was showed as The Odd Couple came through the gates as they ran up the steps. Serena stopped and opened the box to reveal their next clue.

"Detour: Get Splashed or Get Passed." Serena read.

_**Clue #4: Detour-Get Splashed or Get Passed**_

_**Summary: In this detour, teams will have choose one of the following options. In Get Splashed, teams will have to wait in a long line in order to ride the popular ride known as Splash Mountain at Frontier Land. In Get Passed, teams will have to endure the slow ride of the Tomorrowland Speedway. At the end of whichever ride they choose, a park attendant will hand them their next clue.**_

"Splash Mountain is our best bet." Serena stated.

They booked into Main Street USA as The Family Feud got to the box.

"I can't afford to get this suit wet. We are doing the Speedway." Rebecca chose.

Back over at the bayou, Pollyanna, Haruki, Stephanie, Emma, Paul and Ricky was trying to secure a gator. Emma was able to get a gator snagged and held him down for the handler. She got her next clue as the Sisters shot up in the ranks.

"Yes! We aren't last no more!" Kitty exclaimed.

**The Sisters-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Paul secured his gator as he lost his hat in the water. He grabbed the clue and his hat drying it as he got clean clothes on.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Ricky got a gator by the snout as it lashed out throwing him into the water as he got some murky water in his mouth spitting it out.

"Dumb animal...no wonder no one likes them."

Ricky stated as he got back to the dock and changed.

"Nice going, man." Harvey stated as he read the clue.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Pollyanna threw the gator down and hooked its snout as she finally succeeded catching a gator she didn't have to beat down. Thornton clapped his hands excitedly and grabbed the clue.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Fifteenth Place**

Haruki and Stephanie were left as the fitness instructor wasn't going to be keen on losing to a hyped up kid. She eyed a lone gator as she got a running start and tackled it before wrapping its snout around inside the rope stick end.

"Yes! In your face, losers! See you at the finishing line!" Stephanie boasted.

**The Daters-Currently in Sixteenth Place**

Haruki would get a gator as he laughed hysterically falling over the gator and getting splashed on.

"Stop messing around, Haruki! We are in last place." Yoshiro shouted.

"It's alright, Yoshiro! He's in good hands!" Haruki exclaimed as he passed on the gator.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Last Place**

Back at Disney World, the monorail trains were traveling carrying The Roommates in one car while The Goat Farmers and The Princess's Brainpower in another car. On another train, the Photographers got in one car while the Traveling Friends got in another.

"This is so much fun! I've always wanted to visit a castle." Penny stated.

"You know it ain't a real castle, right? That's just in the movies." Clara explained.

"I've always wanted to visit royalty. Day in and day out having humble servants cater to their every desire." Penny commented.

"Jeez, you're a dreamer, Penny." Clara retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, that's cute. That's a stylish. That's a keeper." Tonia stated as she checked selfies on her phone.

"What's your deal taking photos of yourself?" Arielle asked as she looked at her sister.

"For your information, I have a public image to uphold. Like anyone pays attention to a pipsqueak who is an evil genius." Tonia replied.

"I'm cuter than you and you know it. How many times have I gotten ya out of trouble being adorable?" Arielle asked with a smug smirk.

"You are asking to be thrown off this train." Tonia replied.

"You love me and you know it. We are practically sisters." Arielle taunted.

"Only by marriage! Otherwise, you'd be cooped up in your lair or whatever." Tonia scoffed as she sent a few texts to her friends.

The Professional Wrestlers were traveling on a cast truck inside the park to the monorail station.

"No one told me how hot Florida would be." Avery complained as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"We travel down south all the time for shows and you complain about the heat here?" Travis asked.

"We aren't WWE guys. We don't necessarily have to come down here." Avery replied.

They arrived as they both got on the next train as the scene cuts to Serena and Gordon stuck in line for Splash Mountain. The Cousins were further upwards in the middle as Arnold checked his watch.

"Why does it take an hour just to get on this ride?" Arnold asked.

"It is very popular. I also heard it takes a long time to ride." Daisy replied.

"Water rides are simple to navigate, but they shouldn't take so long to get on with." Arnold stated.

Genesis and Dash were busy making out at the front of the line grossing out nearby riders.

**Genesis and **_**Dash**_**(The Lovey Dovey): We make out in public all the time. What of it? **_**Are we really hurting anyone?**_

Over at Tomorrowland, Athena and Rebecca were already on the track in a red car. Not too far behind, Clara and Penny were getting hooked on as they just arrived, The Cheerleaders got on soon after and the Photographers took their seats in another car.

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): Whew! After arriving last to the airport in New York, I'm just glad we don't have to rush ourselves to get on this ride. **_**There wasn't even a line for it which is always nice!**_

The four teams were quite the distance from one another as they drove the big track of the Speedway. Some were catching up, but relatively going the same pace as other cars.

"We are clearing the track. We are gonna get first place." Athena stated.

The Roommates were looming ahead in second place as Travis and Rico managed to pass the Cheerleaders by quite a hair.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Travis asked.

"It's a nice and relaxing ride than what we just dealt with." Hannah replied with a giggle.

"Those alligators thrashed us around. I think one whipped me with it's tail." Rico stated.

The cars started coming to a stop as the Family Feud started getting off getting their next clue.

"Let's see here...we are getting a pitstop at the castle." Athena read.

**C**_**lue #5: Travel to Cinderella's Castle**_

_**Summary: The castle located at the very heart of Walt Disney World has been a staple of the park since it's opening. It also serves as the pitstop on this leg of the journey. The last team to check in may be eliminated. **_

The Roommates, The Photographers and The Cheerleaders soon got out of their cars. They got their clues and began reading just as Rebecca and Athena were approaching the exit of Tomorrowland. Back at Splash Mountain, The Odd Couple has just gone down the big splash hill getting wet in the process as Gordon hung onto the bar for dear life.

"Hahahahaha! That was so awesome! After we finish, we have to come back on." Serena stated.

"Please...no…" Gordon stated as he breathes in some new oxygen.

Arnold and Daisy were approaching the big hill as they held each other's hand knowing this was gonna be a long way down.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They both screamed as they went down the hill launching water all over them soaking them.

"Oh my god...that was rushing." Arnold stated as he spit out water.

"Whew! I was sure I was gonna pee myself." Daisy added.

The Odd Couple got off getting their next clue and knew it was the pitstop next.

"Let's go! It's a long run back!" Serena exclaimed.

Five teams were on their way to the castle as Phil and Don waited with cast members portraying Prince Charming and Cinderella. They saw some team coming over to the entrance.

"We're here!" Rebecca yelled as they climbed up the stairs standing on the mat.

"Welcome to our castle." Cinderella greeted with a bow.

"Thank you." Athena greeted with a bow of her own.

"Athena and Rebecca, you're Team #1!"

Phil exclaimed as both girls cried for joy.

**The Family Feud-Finished in First Place**

"As the winners for this leg of the race, you both get the first Fast Forward Pass of the season. This gives you the ability to skip a challenge on any of the other legs towards the finale." Phil explained.

He handed over the pass as the women did another bow. Clara and Penny were seen next coming up the stairs standing firmly on the mat.

"Clara and Penny, you both finished in 2nd!" Don exclaimed.

The girls shrugged their shoulders knowing they lived to race another day.

**The Roommates-Finished in Second Place**

Serena and Gordon were seen as they cursed each other losing their lead. They went up the stairs and bowed respectfully to the prince and princess.

"Serena, Gordon, you're Team #3!" Phil exclaimed.

They hugged each other as they were still competing.

**The Odd Couple-Finished in Third Place**

The Cheerleaders were coming in as they ran up the stairs with the Photographers not too far behind.

"Hannah and Rose, you're in fourth place!" Don announced.

The girls hugged one another keeping themselves way up and finished with pride.

**The Cheerleaders-Finished in Fourth Place**

Travis and Rico were next as they bowed before facing the hosts.

"Travis and Rico, you're Team #5!" Phil announced.

"So nice!" Rico cried as he hugged his partner with joy.

**The Photographers-Finished in Fifth Place**

Back at Splash Mountain, a split screen also showedteams in line for the Speedway. Arielle and Tonia were in one car while Beth and Lindsay shared another one. Genesis and Dash held each other screaming going over the hill splashing at the base. Josh and Brent staring in awe at the lights around them. The Professional Wrestlers just getting on Splash Mountain.

"There it is! We got this, Daisy!" Arnold exclaimed as the Cousins ran up the stairs standing firmly on the mat.

"Arnold and Daisy, welcome to sixth place!" Don announced.

Daisy hugged her cousin as he lifted her high in the air.

**The Cousins-Finished in Sixth Place**

The Sisters were in line for the Speedway as Paul and Victor went up the steps to get on Splash Mountain. Ricky and Harvey has to stop somewhere getting some Pepsi to drink before getting in line for Splash Mountain. Genesis and Dash were running as they ran up the steps standing on the placemat.

"Genesis, Dash, you're Team #7!" Phil announced.

The couple kisses hugging each other for getting to another leg.

**The Lovey Dovey-Finished in Seventh Place**

Thornton and Pollyanna got in to Tomorrowland waiting in line for the Speedway. The Sisters were getting in a white car as Arielle and Tonia were seen getting off as well as Lindsay and Beth. The Goat Farmers got their stuff from their ride and began running. Josh and Brent got to the castle first as they started heading up the stairs.

"Josh, Brent, you redeemed yourselves from last time. Team #8!" Don announced.

The Goat Farmers hugged one another as they were still in.

**The Goat Farmers-Finished in Eighth Place**

The Princess's Brainpower came up the steps next cheering as they stepped on the mat.

"Arielle and Tonia, you're Team #9!" Phil announced.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Finished in Ninth Place**

Lindsay and Beth stepped up brushing air out of their eyes.

"Lindsay, Beth, welcome to tenth place." Don announced.

Both girls cheered hugging one another and lives to fight one more day.

**The Traveling Friends-Finished in Tenth Place**

The Daters got in line for Splash Mountain as they blew sigh of relief. The Sisters were halfway across the track and the Professional Wrestlers were shown going down the big hill getting wet. The Twin Blades stood in line for the Speedway as Thorton and Pollyanna got on.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Traveling Friends): We are cutting it close coming into this race and we don't want to end up dead last. **_**Splash Mountain was getting busy which means the Speedway was going to be our ticket back up in the ranks.**_

Avery and Travis got off the ride as they shook off the water as Paul and Victor were going down a hill in the cave.

"Come on! Come on!" Emma exclaimed as they got out of their car.

Avery and Travis got up the steps as they did a bow before facing Phil.

"Avery and Travis, you're Team #11!" Phil announced.

The tag team high-fives each other as they would race again.

"Oh smikey!" Paul screamed as him and Victor went down the big hill getting wet at the end.

Ricky and Harvey were getting in as they lowered the bar cheering for a good ride.

The Sisters came up the steps as went to their knees bowing exhausted from running so much.

"Congrats on making twelfth place, girls." Don announced.

"Thank you!" Both girls shouted as they got up.

**The Sisters-Finished in Twelfth Place**

Paul and Victor came up quick as they came up the steps taking a quick bow.

"Paul, Victor, you're Team #13!" Phil announced.

"Right on!" Paul exclaimed as he fist bumped with Victor.

**The Friendship Duo-Finished in Thirteenth Place**

Ricky and Harvey were in the cave as Yoshiro and Haruki got on. Thornton and Pollyanna's vehicle was slowing down as it started breaking down.

"Oh no!" Thornton exclaimed.

"What happened?" Pollyanna asked with a slight hint of concern.

"The blasted thing slowed down. That's not supposed to happen." Thornton stated.

Pollyanna got out of the car and got behind it cracking her knuckles before pushing the car forward. Thornton turned back to his partner as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Polly?" Thornton asked.

"Helping us win. I'm not losing." Pollyanna replied.

The Twin Blades came up as they saw what was going on. They saw as their car passed by feeling sorry for the team as Haruki got out of the car.

"What are you doing?!" Yoshiro recoiled.

"The right thing. We can't just leave them." Haruki answered as he got beside Pollyanna pushing their car.

"You need to get back in your own car." Pollyanna warned.

"No, I don't care if it costs me this race. I ain't leaving anyone behind." Haruki stated.

Yoshiro was the only one in his car as he thought about what Haruki said. He abandoned the car and landed before running back getting to his partner.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but this breaks every safety protocol on this ride." Thornton stated.

"We are getting you guys to the finish line." Yoshiro stated.

Stephanie and Ryan were having a nice time going through the dark cave as The Pyromaniac Party Animals went down the hill as the water went up in their face. The Twin Blades and Pollyanna were pushing the car to the end. As they reached the end, the park attendant gave them their next clues. They ripped them open and proceeded to make way for the exit.

**Thornton and **_**Pollyanna**_**(The Beauty and The Beast): It was really nice of those boys to help us out, but I think they made it worse for themselves. **_**Yes, unfortunately, they did not finish the ride.**_ **Ugh! This is going to be such a pain if we try something like this again.**

The Pyromaniac Party Animals came up to the castle as they stepped on the mat.

"Ricky, Harvey, you are Team #14!" Phil announced.

"Yes!" Ricky cheered as he hugged his best friend.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Finished in Fourteenth Place**

The two other teams came around as they got up the steps standing on the mat bowing down.

"Pollyanna and Thornton, you're Team #16!" Don announced.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Finished in Fifteenth Place**

"Haruki, Yoshiro, normally, you would be Team #16, but I was informed that, despite heroic actions, you didn't finish the ride at the Speedway and unfortunately will have to suffer a 15-minute time penalty. As long as Stephanie and Alex do not come here within that time, you will still be in the race." Phil announced

Haruki and Yoshiro held their heads down as they started their time limit. About three minutes in, however, Stephanie and Alex came running in as the Twin Blades were about to accept defeat on their part when Stephanie stopped in front of them.

"Oh, this is too rich! I can't believe you both thought you could beat us this time. This is so deserving." Stephanie stated.

"Uh...Steph…" Ryan tried to interject, but Stephanie kept the rambling on.

"You thought you were all high and mighty trying to be the heroes. Hahahahahaha! Not so tough now, are you?" Stephanie taunted with a confident smirk.

"Why don't you just claim your victory and leave us alone?" Yoshiro asked.

"Why not bask in this moment? I was scared that I thought me and Ryan lost, but I just had to rub this in your faces. Two nobodies against a competitive athletes like myself. I don't pull any punches and it looks like the universe has supply me with yet another win. We may be going in last next time, but that is enough motivation to try harder and get a better placement." Stephanie replied.

"Steph…" Ryan tried to get his girlfriend's attention, but she waved him off.

"You think you fencers have any right to try and sneak your way to a win? You could've had won already, but had to play the heroes. Losers like you two never prosper and that's one of the reasons why you lost here today." Stephanie explained.

Don looked at his watch noticing six more minutes on the watch for the penalty. Phil was ready to call security if needed to make sure this didn't get out of hand.

"Why are you so mean? Why are you so competitive?" Haruki asked.

"Cause I like to win, nerd! Maybe you understand that if you actually beat us." Stephanie replied.

"Okay, so maybe we aren't going to win. Why don't you just take your victory so we can get going already?" Yoshiro asked.

"Steph...they are right. The finish mat is right there." Ryan replied.

"I don't care! I want them to feel what real losers they are." Stephanie barked.

"Okay, that's it! I have had it up to here with your attitude so far! There's being competitive and then there is having a psychotic ego about it! You have demonstrated that you would rather put people down for losing rather than just taking the win and letting them walk away fair and square. You are not the woman I met." Ryan explained.

"How dare you tell me that?!" Stephanie demanded with her fists balled up and glaring down Ryan.

"If I didn't, you would have be having such an egotistical problem that we would be losing anyway." Ryan answered as he crossed his arms.

Don saw the time penalty was up and motioned for the Twin Blades onto the mat.

"Haruki, Yoshiro, you're Team #16!" Phil announced.

The friends hugged each other tightly saving themselves from elimination as Stephanie turned and gasped.

"As for you two, you're the last team to check-in. You're both eliminated." Don announced.

Stephanie threw herself to the ground on her knees and holding her head. She screamed towards the sky with a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The Daters-Finished in Last Place**

"I won't accept this! I can't accept this!" Stephanie yelled as she launched herself at the hosts.

Ryan caught her and out her over his shoulder as she pounced banging her fists into his back. He nodded to the other two teams and walked off with Stephanie as she screamed that she will sue and be back for revenge.

**Current Standings: **

**18th: The Newlyweds**

**17th: The Daters**

.


	5. Chapter 3-Everything's Good in Dallas

**A/N: I gotta come clean: the randomizer pretty much ended with either the Twin Blades or the Beauty and The Beast going home which honestly didn't make a lick of sense to me. There's really no reason, but the Daters gave me an escape so there are rare occurrences I will make a plot and reason for a team's elimination. That's it, enjoy the episode!**

**Episode 3-Everything's Better in Dallas**

The remaining 16 teams were having a fun day at Walt Disney World and the surrounding parks with it. The Pyromaniac Party Animals, The Friendship Duo and The Goat Farmers rode the Rock N Roller Coaster. The Twin Blades, The Princess's Brainpower and The Roommates rode Tower of Terror. The Sisters, The Lovey Dovey and The Family Feud rode Expedition Everest over at Animal Kingdom. The Beauty and The Beast, the Professional Wrestlers and The Cousins switched to their swim attire to ride the Humunga Cowabunga water slide. Finally, The Cheerleaders, The Odd Couple, The Traveling Friends and The Photographers went on Mission: Space.

"Oh my god!" Paul screamed as Victor laughed as the cars went through the Hollywood sign standee.

Clara, Tonia and Yoshiro were screaming in terror going up and down as their partners squealed with excitement at the adrenaline of the ride.

The Cousins and The Beauty and The Beast slid down the water slide coming out getting wet all over.

Rebecca screamed as the roller coaster went backwards down a hill as Emma hung on for dear life.

The last four teams were beginning their journey to Mars on the ride. They marveled at the graphics of the mission and screamed as they dropped a few feet.

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor._

_**Stephanie and Ryan are seen holding hands.**_

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes._

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention._

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_**Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling.**_

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

Everyone in the hotel was passed their next clue as they started ripping it open.

"Travel to Seaworld and find the Journey to Atlantis ride." Travis read.

"I've heard of that ride. It's supposed to be a real doozy in the deep." Clara stated.

_**Clue #1-Travel to SeaWorld**_

**Summary: Teams must travel to the famous SeaWorld theme park and must make their way to the ride known as Journey to Atlantis. It is there they will find their next clue.**

After getting their stuff ready and flagging down a taxi teams were making their way over to SeaWorld, the Friendship Duo paid the fare and headed inside the park.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): I'm surprised we are starting out at the greatest sea animal theme park in the world. I've always wanted to come here. **_**I've always wanted to do the March of the Penguins ride and feel what it's like to get out of the unbearable heat.**_

"Thank you." Paul praised as he and Victor got their tickets.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in First Place**

The Photographers, The Beauty and The Beast and The Odd Couple made it as they got their tickets to head on in.

"I can't believe we are here! Dolphins are my favorite animals!" Rico cheered.

"I love sea animals just as much as anyone. They are so majestic and the sea turtles are always a classic next to beluga whales." Serena added.

"Море тоже может быть безжалостным." Pollyanna stated in Russian.

"What was that?" Gordon asked.

"She says the sea can be ruthless as well. She's Russian so toughness is apart of their culture." Thornton replied.

**The Photographers-Currently in Second Place**

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Third Place**

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Lovey Dovey, The Family Feud and The Cousins arrived as they booked it for the gates. They got their tickets as they headed inside and through the baggage check.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fifth Place**

**The Family Feud-Currently in Sixth Place**

**The Cousins-Currently in Seventh Place**

The next few teams to arrive was The Goat Farmers, The Cheerleaders and The Professional Wrestlers.

"Right here, right here!" Travis exclaimed.

"Stop right there!" Hannah screamed as she and Rose got out of the taxi.

Josh and Brent got their tickets getting into the park.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Eighth Place**

**Josh and **_**Brent**_**(The Goat Farmers): It's always fun to get to see animals of all cultures and sea animals are always a favorite. **_**The dolphins are undoubtedly our favorite animals, because they are really friendly and talented.**_

The Cheerleaders and The Professional Wrestlers got through the baggage check and got into the park.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Ninth Place**

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Tenth Place**

Paul and Victor saw the Journey to Atlantis ride as they saw the box marked. The flipped the lid open and grabbed the next clue. It was an orange pamphlet with two black arrows coming together and the word '**MERGE**' in bold black.

"Merge? What's this?" Paul asked as he opened the envelope.

_**Clue #2-Merge: Sleeping with the Fishes**_

**Summary: A merge is a task where two teams must team up in order to complete a task. The seals are a popular attraction here at SeaWorld and their favorite food is fish. Two teams must jump into a tank filled with fish and get find a plastic bag containing their next clue.**

"We are going deep sea diving on this one. We need to wait for another team." Victor stated.

The Photographers showed up as they got their clue as they talked with Paul and Victor.

"Why don't we team up together?" Travis asked.

"We are the only ones here at the moment so that sound like a plan." Paul replied.

"Jag har alltid velat utforska havet med vänner! Det här blir väldigt trevligt, ja?" Rico asked with a gleeful smile.

"Was that German?" Paul asked.

"Rico is from Sweden and he always breaks into Swedish when he's excited. Just know he looks forward to working with you." Travis replied.

Rico gave a nodding approval and clapped his hands together.

Back at the gate, The Princess's Brainpower, The Roommates and The Twin Blades were coming in hot.

"Ever wondered what it was like to be a pirate?" Haruki asked.

"Considering you used a foam sword on me all the time, you would probably have the best experience." Yoshiro replied with a chuckle.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): **_**Haruki always wanted to play Pirate Ship back in our younger days and he wasn't a bad captain. **_**You mean to say I was the best captain in the entirety of the seven seas!**

Clara and Penny came in after Tonia and Arielle did as they asked for directions getting pointed in the right direction.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Eleventh Place**

**The Roommates-Currently in Twelfth Place**

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Back at the fish tank, Paul, Victor, Travis and Rico got into scuba gear as their tanks were strap to their backs and masks along with snorkels in their mouths. They had black wetsuits on as their dry clothes and bags were in lockers. They had orange flippers to help stir their swimming as they climbed a ladder. Thornton, Pollyanna, Selena and Gordon were getting their clues deciding to team up for this one.

**Selena and **_**Gordon**_**(The Odd Couple): I really Thornton and Pollyanna even if Polly can be the most mysterious person on this planet. **_**They better not slow us down after we pretty much left everyone else in the dust. I'm not losing, because you want to be friendly with others. **_**Would it kill you to be optimistic? I mean, come on!**

They got their stuff on as they started to climb the ladder to the tank. The first two teams were trying their best to dive down deep meeting son of the local fish. The Lovey Dovey and The Family Feud were set to team up as they got their stuff on. Thornton and Pollyanna dove down as they found a plastic bag on a piece of coral as Pollyanna swam straight for it. Thornton grabbed it as he rose to the surface holding it in the air. Serena and Gordon swam over to them as they motioned over to the ladder. Paul accidentally swam into a rock as he held his head. He swam to the surface and took out his snorkel.

"What the hell hit me?" Paul asked as Victor had to stifle his laughter.

"Are you alright, Paul?" Rico asked.

"I hit my head on something rough. Son of a bitch." Paul replied as he held his head tight.

The Cousins and The Goat Farmers decided to team up together as they got their suits, masks, flippers, tanks and snorkels on. The Beauty and The Beast got out first with the bag as they helped the Odd Couple our before ripping the bag open and reading their next clue with plane tickets.

"We need to travel to Dallas, Texas." Thornton read.

_**Clue #3-Travel to Dallas, Texas**_

**Summary: Teams must take a plane from Orlando International Airport and fly all the way to Dallas, Texas. Once there, they will have to get in there assigned cars and drive to the iFly indoor skydiving center and flight school. It is there they will find their next clue.**

The two teams then got dressed quickly into their normal clothes before grabbing their bags.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in First Place**

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Second Place**

The Cheerleaders and The Professional Wrestlers decided to team up as they got off their clothes as Hannah marveled at their stellar figures.

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): I can't deny that Avery and Travis have got such hot bods! They must do a lot to keep their figures.**

Athena found a plastic bag on the rocks as she held it up. Her partners came over as they came to the ladder in order to read the letter. Once getting the instructions, they changed back into their normal clothes.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Third Place**

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Princess's Brainpower and The Roommates came in quick reading off their instructions getting into the pool after changing. Josh got a plastic bag from another rock and gathered his partners around. They climbed out of the pool and breathed fresh air.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Fifth Place**

**The Cousins-Currently in Sixth Place**

Lindsay and Beth came in shortly after the Twin Blades as they decided to team up for the Merge task. The Pyromaniac Party Animals started coming in and the Sisters groaned as they fell to last place again getting dressed quick as they jumped into the pool. All teams were now present as they searched high and deep for bags.

"Find anything?" Hannah asked Avery.

"Nothing, but seaweed and some disgusting stuff at the bottom. Try to avoid down there." Avery replied as Hannah covered her mouth trying not to puke at the thought.

"Watch this, Yoshiro!" Haruki exclaimed as he did a barrel roll in the water, but got stuck upside down.

Haruki splashes water as he tried getting himself upright splashing Yoshiro as his partner turned him rightside up as Haruki coughed water out of his lungs.

"Is he ok?" Beth asked as she swam over.

"He's fine. He did this at a high school party and nearly cost himself his life. I'm telling you to stop with the tricks." Yoshiro replied.

"Abraham Lincoln, right?" Haruki asked as his vision was dazy.

"Yes, I'm Abraham Lincoln. Four score and seven years from now, I'll kick your stupid butt if you try that again." Yoshiro threatened with a fist.

Ricky swam his fastest to the bag caught on a ship's pole as he got it. Tonia raised her plastic bag in the air as she swam back to her team.

**Tonia and **_**Arielle**_**(The Princess's Brainpower): I swear I could be the next greatest swimmer with how fast I achieved that. **_**Don't push too much credit on yourself since I located the bag on the pirate chest. **_***blows a pink gum bubble in her stepsister's face***

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Seventh Place**

**The Sisters-Currently in Eighth Place**

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Ninth Place**

**The Roommates-Currently in Tenth Place**

Beth got the bag attached to the inside of the pirate's ship and gave a thumbs up regrouping with the others. They got out and changed reading over the clue and made a break for the airport.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eleventh Place**

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Twelfth Place**

At OIA, Thornton brought breakfast from the nearby McDonald's getting four coffees, two hash browns for himself and Serena, a Big Mac and fries for Gordon and 10 pc. chicken nuggets and a frosty for Pollyanna.

"So does Pollyanna have anyone interested in her?" Serena asked.

"She's not much of a social butterfly which is a travesty, because any man would be the luckiest having her by his side." Thornton replied.

"You have a Big Mac with a coffee?" Pollyanna asked as she sipped hers.

"It's still early in the morning and I need to be at my best if me and Serena finished this leg. I'm also napping on the plane ride." Gordon replied.

"Вы один с сильной выносливостью. противный противник." Pollyanna spoke in Russian.

"I never took Russian. I don't even think it was a class." Gordon explained.

"She says you have a lot of endurance." Thornton translated.

Josh laid his head down on the shoulder of his husband, Daisy fell asleep in the lap of Arnold and Genesis cuddled with her boyfriend going to sleep.

"Now boarding Spirit Airlines Flight #0346 to Dallas. This plane will depart at 11:30." The desk manager reported.

The six teams got up and started handing in their tickets to be scanned before being let on the plane. On the 1:15 flight, the Pyromaniac Party Animals, The Sisters, The Princess's Brainpower, The Roommates, The Traveling Friends and The Twin Blades boarded as they took their seats.

**Emma and **_**Kitty**_**(The Sisters): We need to try our best to get ahead some of these teams before we turn up last again and i'm so not losing this time around. **_**Calm yourself, sis. I know we wounded up last a couple times during the race, but we finished strong and are still in this thing. Have some faith.**_

The last four teams to show up were the Friendship Duo, The Photographers, The Cheerleaders and The Professional Wrestlers. They got stuck with a late flight and got on at 2:45 as all three planes were taking off to Dallas.

At the runway, the first six teams got off their plane at Dallas Fort Worth Airport as they ran for baggage claim. Looking at the clock, it was 1:15 PM. Thornton and Pollyanna grabbed their bags first as they ran for their rental car. Thornton saw it was a blue Toyota Camry as he popped the trunk shoving their bags in.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in First Place**

Serena and Gordon were the next to grab their bags heading out to their green Toyota Camry. Serena took the driver's seat and put the car in drive twisting the wheel to get out of the parking lot.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Second Place**

Josh and Brent grabbed their bags as they cheered for being the third team to get their bags. They headed out quickly to their Camry and Josh took over driving.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Third Place**

Dash grabbed his and Genesis's belongings as they headed for a red Camry. Dash took over driving shutting his door and backing out of the spot.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

Athena saw her and Rebecca's bags grabbing them as they headed for their yellow Camry. They popped the bags in the back as Athena took over driving pulling out.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Fifth Place**

The car was showing split screen shots of the first four teams as it centered on the Beauty and the Beast.

"To think we almost lost the last leg and we have skyrocketed to the forefront. My hair is still a little damp from the pool." Thornton stated.

"You fix later and focus on first place." Pollyanna requested.

Thornton and Pollyanna drove into the city of Dallas just as The Odd Couple was on their tail.

"I seriously think we are one of the favorite to win this." Serena stated.

"Don't count those chickens before they hatch. We may just lose this leg." Gordon retorted.

"Why do I even bother?" Serena asked as she rolled her eyes.

The iFly indoor skydiving center and flight school was in eyesight as the Beauty and The Beast parked their car seeing the box continuing their next clue. They ripped it open and saw the Roadblock pamphlet.

"I knew this was gonna come up. Omg!" Thornton exclaimed as the read the details.

_**Clue #4-Roadblock: Up, Up, and Away**_

**Summary: One member from each team will have to suit up and take a five minute training course before entering the wind tunnel. Once inside, using their movements they learned for the experience and grab three yellow flags. They must present the flags to their instructor, who will give them their next clue.**

"I'm a little more flexible for this. Wish me luck." Thornton stated.

Soon after, the Odd Couple, The Goat Farmers, The Lovey Dovey and The Family Feud came into the parking lot running up to the box. Each team read over the instructions for the task as Gordon, Brent and Dash volunteered for the Roadblock task. However, Rebecca and Athena decided it be a good time to use the Fast Forward task they got last leg.

"We are going to use our Fast Forward task. This mean we will go straight to the Pit Stop." Rebecca stated.

Rebecca ripped open the envelope and looked at what their task was.

_**Special Task-Fast Forward: Mis-matched**_

**Summary: A Fast Forward task lets one team bypass all other tasks in the leg and head straight to the Pit Stop considering if they complete one more task. In this task, Rebecca and Athena must head over to the Dallas Museum of Art and complete a jumbled up puzzle to reveal the image inside it. Once they complete it, the curator will hand them their next clue.**

Rebecca and Athena nodded at each other as they got back in their car setting the GPS for the art museum.

"Welcome to the iFly flight school training seminar. You each will have a quick overview of the task and the techniques you'll need before hopping into the wind tunnel." The head instructor stated.

The training session went for a good five minutes as the challengers got to learn how to balance themselves mid-air and steer in order to go left or right. They were quickly packed into the wind tunnel just as the Cousins arrived and Daisy volunteered herself on this one.

**Daisy and **_**Arnold**_**(The Cousins): I've always wanted to do skydiving since I was little. I thought it was gonna be absolute scary, but thrilling at the same time. **_**Just please don't come out with broken bones, please! Dale will have my head!**_

Rebecca and Athena arrived at the Dallas Museum of Art checking in with the receptionist before heading inside seeing a jumbled puzzle with sliding pieces in the wrong place.

"Okay, we need to do this in a very careful mannerism. No doubt this puzzle is going to be a hard task." Rebecca stated.

"That's why peace comes in stressful times. Feel the vibes and we will get through this together." Athena added.

The girls got started working their magic into the puzzle trying to slide the correct pieces in the right slot. They looked at the layout trying to find out what the puzzle was supposed to be.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud):**_**Those art classes taught me that imagery was very valuable in the time of essences, but even I can't figure this image out. **_**Good thing a lawyer knows her way around solving riddles to get the evidence she needs.**

Back at the skydiving center, the four I discuss were high up trying to get the flags they needed. Daisy entered soon after her training as she went up pretty high. Brent steered his way over everyone as he grabbed two flash right off the bat and went over Dash and Gordon to capture his last flag having some instructors help him to the floor. Josh kisses him when he got out as they moved on to showing the flags and getting their next clue.

"We got our next Pitstop." Josh stayed as they read the Route Info.

_**Clue #5-Pitstop: AT&T Stadium**_

**Summary: AT&T Stadium is the home football field for the famous Dallas Cowboys football team. It is also the pitstop on this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated.**

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in First Place**

Josh and Brent booked it for their car as they got in throwing their bags in the backseat.

Back over at the art museum, Athena and Rebecca used their problem solving skills and revealed the picture to be the Mona Lisa as Rebecca places her hands on her hips.

"Case closed." Rebecca finished as she snapped her fingers.

The curator took one look to make sure and nodded to the girls handing over their clue to the Pitstop. They ripped it open saying they needed to head over to the AT&T Stadium.

"We are so good." Rebecca boasted as they headed for their car.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Second Place**

Back at the airport, the second flight of Spirit Airlines came in as the next six teams found their way off heading for baggage claim. Haruki nearly five for his luggage as he and Yoshiro booked it for their Camry.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Seventh Place**

Clara went for her luggage as Penny helped her as they went for their Camry.

**The Roommates-Currently in Eighth Place**

Emma and Kitty sighed with relief seeing their bags pop over the opening. They got their bags and headed for their car.

**The Sisters-Currently in Ninth Place**

Lindsay and Beth quickly grabbed their bags next as they ran straight for the Camry. They threw their bags in the trunk and Beth took over the driving wheel.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Tenth Place**

Tonia and Arielle saw their bags getting them quickly and stick their tongues out at the party boys.

"See ya later, losers!" Tonia called.

Ricky was glaring at the stepsisters as Harvey checked out the booty on Tonia.

"Spicy…" Harvey commented as he smirked.

"Dude, get your head outta the gutter. We can't lose to those two." Ricky stated as he smacked his friend's head.

"Okay, no more head smacking and I understand that, but you get deny Tonia has it going on. I gotta get downstairs, man." Harvey retorted.

"Good grief. He can't control himself around the nasty ones." Ricky muttered as he smacked his own face.

**The Princess's Brainpower-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Back at the indoor skydiving center, Daisy, Dash, Thornton and Gordon were getting the hang of the wind tunnel. Thornton has two flags and just reached his third one cheering as workers helped him down. He rejoined with Pollyanna and threw of his suit. They got their clue and headed for the car.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Third Place**

Dash got all three flags rejoining with his girlfriend, who peppered his face with kisses. They got their clue and Dash three of the suit before they ran off.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Fourth Place**

More teams started arriving as Yoshiro, Penny, Kitty, Lindsay and Tonia were taking on the Roadblock task and suited up for their training.

"Right here! We made it!" Brent exclaimed as Josh parked in a space in front of AT&T Stadium.

They both got their bags and headed for the finish mat. Phil and Don were there along with two very special guests, Head Coach Jason Garrett(sunglasses, dark blue polo shirt, black slacks and black boots) and Owner Jerry Jones(Sky blue suit with black tie and teal dress pants with black dress shoes) of the Dallas Cowboys. Josh and Brent gasped as they got on the mat.

"Welcome to Dallas, gentlemen." Jerry greeted as he shook both of their hands as did Jason.

"Thank you, sir. It's such an honor." Josh stated.

"Josh, Brent, you're Team #1!" Phil announced.

The farmers hugged one another finishing first this time around.

**The Goat Farmers-Finished in First Place**

"As the first of three teams here, you both have received two free tickets to the Cowboys vs. Raiders game happening tomorrow night." Jason explained as he handed the tickets over.

"Thanks, we'll be sure to be there." Brent stated.

The Family Feud were the next to arrive as they ran for the placemat and stepped on quickly.

"Congrats, Athena and Rebecca, you're Team #2!" Don announced.

"Yes!" Both girls exclaimed as they hugged each other.

**The Family Feud-Finished in Second Place**

Jason handed them tickets to tomorrow night's game. They shook hands with both famous people and headed off towards their hotel.

The last plane was coming in short after 5 o'clock as the last four teams ran for the baggage claim. Travis and Rico saw their bags first and grabbed them quick heading for their Camry.

**The Photographers-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Travis and Avery got their bags as they rushed to get to their Camry.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Paul and Victor saw their bags and grabbed their bags before heading to their Camry.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Fifteenth Place**

Two card were showing up at AT&T Stadium as The Lovey Dovey and The Beauty and The Beast Dan for the placemat. Pollyanna grabbed Thornton putting him on her back as she stepped on the mat first.

"Thornton, Pollyanna, you are Team #3!" Phil announced.

The team hugged each other as they shook Jason and Jerry's hands eagerly getting their tickets. The Love Dovey showed up a little ticked off.

"Genesis, Dash, you are Team #4!" Don announced.

The couple shrugged and gave one another a side hug.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Finished in Third Place**

**The Lovey Dovey-Finished in Fourth Place**

Back over at the indoor skydiving center, Ricky and Harvey came in as Ricky decided to take on the challenge.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ricky exclaimed as he suited up for training.

Kitty managed to use her short stature to fly around the tunnel grabbing three flags from the wall. She was helped down as she and Emma regrouped to read the clue.

**The Sisters-Currently in Fifth Place**

Yoshiro latched onto the wall and grabbed three flags from the wall and was helped down taking off his helmet and suit getting the next clue.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Sixth Place**

Penny giggles as she swooped low and swam like a fish getting her third flag and delicately being lifted down as Clara clapped her hands together frantically.

**The Roommates-Currently in Seventh Place**

The Photographers arrived as Rico decided to take on the challenge.

The three teams that finished made their way to their cars as fast as they could getting in. Travis and Avery were the next team to arrive as Avery would tackle this challenge. Rico seemed to be having a fun time in the tunnel doing front flips and backflips as he accidentally crashed into the windows getting three flags stuck to his suit.

"Oh, what century did I land in?" Rico asked as the helpers helped him down.

He took off his helmet and gagged a little as his stomach churned. He then lost his lunch throwing up into his helmet as Travis looked away in disgust.

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): **_**It was a bad idea to do those tricks. **_**That's what happens when you show off.**

**The Photographers-Currently in Eighth Place**

At the AT&T Stadium, three cars were pulling up as the Twin Blades, The Sisters and The Roommates pulled up as they parked getting their bags. They all ran as they raced to get to the placemat. Clara and Penny stomped down as they cheered.

"Clara, Penny, you're Team #5!" Phil announced.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Clara exclaimed as she high-fived Penny.

**The Roommates-Finished in Fifth Place**

Yoshiro and Haruki stepped on the placemat sighing that they didn't come close to last this time.

"Twin Blades, you are Team #6!" Don announced.

The friends hugged each other as they smiled happily.

**The Twin Blades-Finished in Sixth Place**

Emma and Kitty stepped on the mat next as they smiled.

"Emma, Kitty, you're Team #7!" Phil announced.

The Sisters nodded shaking Jason and Jerry's hands before heading off.

**The Sisters-Finished in Seventh Place**

The Cheerleaders and The Friendship Duo arrived last to the skydiving center as Hannah and Victor took on the challenge. Ricky had just finished getting three flags and flipped Tonia off.

"Who's the loser now, bitch?!" Ricky screamed as he was helped down.

He was given the next clue as Harvey made a motion to Tonia to call him.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Ninth Place**

Lindsay crashed hard into the side of the tunnel as she grabbed two more flags.

"Got my flags!" Lindsay called.

"No amount of eyeshadow is going to fix this. I should've brought the lip bom as well." Beth added.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Tenth Place**

Travis drove into the parking lot of the AT&T Stadium as he parked the car. He and Rico got their bags running for the placemat as they stepped on it.

"Travis, Rico, you're Team #8!" Phil announced.

Travis side hugged his pen pal as they slapped fives.

**The Photographers-Finished in Eighth Place**

Gordon finally got all three flags as he was helped down. Serena helped him out of the suit as she read the Route Info.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Hannah did a somersault and grabbed her third flag getting helped to the ground. Rose helped her out of the suit as they read the next clue.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Daisy, Tonia, Victor and Avery were left as they were swarming trying to find the flags. Victor grabbed his third and final flag being helped down as he regrouped with Paul getting out of the suit.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Daisy followed shortly after grabbing her third and final flag. She was helped down as she quickly undressed and went to read the clue with Arnold.

**The Cousins-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Avery reaches out getting the final flag his team needed as they regrouped after he was helped down. He got out of the suit as he and Avery booked it for their car. Tonia caught trapped in a wind storm and barely clinched her last flag.

Back at the AT&T Stadium, Harvey and Ricky stepped on the placemat as they eagerly shook the hands of the Head Coach and Owner.

"Ricky and Harvey, you made 9th place!" Don announced.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Finished in Ninth Place**

Lindsay and Beth followed up shortly after as they stepped firmly on the placemat.

"Lindsay, Beth, you're Team #10!" Phil announced.

Beth and Lindsay hugged as they lived to race one more day.

**The Traveling Friends-Finished in Tenth Place**

Soon, more Camrys started showing up as the Odd Couple, The Cheerleaders and The Friendship Duo was coming up. They all parked, got their bags and made a run for the placemat. Hannah and Rose pushes forward as they stepped on the mat taking a heavy breather.

"Hannah, Roosevelt, you made 11th place!" Don announced.

The Cheerleaders hugged each other as they weren't going to be left in the dust.

**The Cheerleaders-Finished in Eleventh Place**

Serena and Gordon got on the placemat a little embarrassed by their place.

"Serena, Gordon, you are Team #12!" Phil announced.

They both nodded as they slapped a five and then held each other's hand.

**The Odd Couple-Finished in 12th Place**

Paul and Victor were the next to show saying greetings to the special stars.

"Paul and Vic, you are Team #13!" Don announced.

The friends shook each other's hand and hugged each other for a great effort.

**The Friendship Duo-Finished in Thirteenth Place**

Daisy and Arnold parked as they grabbed their bags and went up the stairs to the placemat.

"Daisy and Arnold, you're Team #14!" Phil announced.

The Cousins hugged one another and promised a better effort next time.

**The Cousins-Finished in Fourteenth Place**

The Professional Wrestlers up next to get as Avery and Travis made a short run heading up the stairs stepping on the placemat.

"Avery, Travis, you're Team #15!" Don announced.

The Professional Wrestlers fistbumped as they gave one another a hug.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Finished in Fifteenth Place**

Tonia and Arielle arrived shortly after as they went up the steps.

"Tonia, Arielle, you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you...that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil announced.

Tonia shed a few tears as Arielle hugged her big sister. They nodded as they walked off into the sunset with no words and just emotions.

**Placings:**

**18th: The Newlyweds **

**17th: The Daters**

**16th: The Princess's Brainpower**


	6. Chapter 4-Arts of China

**A/N: Ooohh, we have our first official pairing besides the normal ones. I will start to plant seeds for this as this could be an interesting angel down the line. Thank you for the idea.**

**Chapter 4-Arts of China**

At the AT&T Stadium, The Goat Farmers, The Family Feud and The Beauty and The Beast were watching the Cowboys-Raiders game that they won free tickets for their places in the last leg.

"I never understood sports. All this running for a ball." Thornton scoffed as he munched on popcorn.

"Такие бесполезные усилия с единственной целью развлечения." Pollyanna muttered in Russian.

"I know. So overrated." Thorton added.

"How can you ever understand her?" Brent asked as he sipped his Pepsi.

"I can't even get a client to have a translator that's that fluent." Rebecca added as she munches on her Laffy Taffy.

A touchdown was scored by the Cowboys making the score 34-26 which meant the final quarter was up. The fans went ecstatic for a hometown victory as The Goat Farmers and Athena cheered along with the crowd.

"That was a very enjoyable game." Athena stated as she sat back down.

"Aren't the peaceful hipsters against pain and suffering?" Pollyanna asked.

"We advocate peace, but in a sport such as this, it's a required measure in order to obtain peace. War is something we all advocate against since the 1960's." Athena replied.

"Война может сокрушить наших врагов." Pollyanna muttered in Russian.

Soon, the cameras showed shots of the Holiday Inn that the teams were staying at. The Cousins, The Friendship Duo, The Photographers and The Pyromaniac Party Animals sat down for dinner.

"Italiani Freedos. What a weird name for a hotel-joint restaurant." Paul stated as he picked up his menu.

"What's looking good tonight?" Travis asked.

"The spicy sub sandwich looks incredible." Ricky replied as he showed a picture.

"Damn. That looks delicious. Tomatoes and pasta right in between the bread slices." Victor added.

"I'll have the simple spaghetti meal." Daisy muttered as she closed her menu.

"I'll have a simple salad at that. No need to be savages." Arnold added as he crossed his arms.

A waiter with a black vest hiding a white blue-striped dress shirt and red bowtie appeared. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes as he carried a notepad and a bottle of wine.

"Welcome to Italiani Freedos. My name is Sylvester and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Would you all like a special sample of your newest wine collection?" Sylvester offered as he showed off the bottle.

Everyone except Ricky and Daisy got some wine in their glasses while the former and latter ordered simple Pepsis. They then went on to the orders.

"Hit me up with a sub sandwich." Ricky ordered.

"That goes for me as well and the fine gentlemen over there." Harvey added as he gestured to Victor and Paul, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll have a simple salad with a hint of your finest ranch dressing." Rico ordered with a friendly smile.

"I'll have a steak sirloin with drips of A1 barbecue sauce and a side of rolls please." Travis ordered.

"I'll have spaghetti and my cousin will have what Rico is having." Daisy ordered as the waiter wrote everything down.

He took the menus leaving the wine bottle in case anyone wanted to help themselves to more. The diners clinked glasses to surviving so far in the race drinking down their glasses.

"I wish Tonia was here. Man, the night that would be." Harvey stated as he drank some more wine.

"Someone who he obviously wants to bang." Ricky added.

"Her pompous attitude was really the downfall for her team. That's what happens when you expect everything for you." Daisy stated as she ate into her salad.

"Talk about a dorchsnowser. She was the most selfish person I've ever met." Rico added.

"You both are just jealous of the booty-I mean beauty she was sprouting off." Harvey corrected himself with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Case in point." Victor stated as he tore off a chunk of his sandwich.

Enjoying their day off from the race, it was back on the road to another place in the world where another team will join the other three that were casted aside before.

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor._

_**Stephanie and Ryan are seen holding hands.**_

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes._

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_**Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention.**_

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_**Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling.**_

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

The teams were given their next clue as they opened to find the Route Info pamphlet.

"Travel to Hong Kong, China." Hannah read.

"We are going overseas. It's about time!" Emma exclaimed.

"We are returning to our native land." Haruki cheered while Yoshiro frowned.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): **_**We are from Japan, idiot. **_**What's the difference? **_**Naze watashi wa kono ryokō de anata to issho ni iku koto ni dōi shita nodesu ka?**_

The teams started getting in their assigned vehicles as they started for the airport.

_**Clue #1: Travel to Hong Kong, China**_

**Summary: Teams must travel to the city of Hong Kong in the country of China. There, they must take a rental car to the highest building in the city known as Victoria Peak. It is there where they will find their next clue.**

The Goat Farmers got to Dallas Fort Worth Airport getting out of their car and returning it.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in First Place**

The Twin Blades were the next ones to arrive parking the car as they headed for the airport.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Second Place**

Serena and Gordon managed to get ahead as they parked their car running for the entrance.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Third Place**

Harvey and Ricky got out of the car as Harvey tripped falling on the concrete.

"Oh, that's gonna need snitching." Harvey groaned as he held his arm and Ricky helped him up.

**Harvey and **_**Ricky**_**(The Pyromaniac Party Animals): Screw my life. That's a horrible gash. **_**Dude, it's just a scrap. Hardly to get mad over. **_

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Roommates came in next as Clara and Penny went to get their tickets and turn in their luggage.

"We are getting the 8:30 flight. Doesn't it take long to get to China?" Haruki asked as he printed out the tickets.

"Well, some countries run ahead or behind time in line with us." Yoshiro replied.

"Even California, Washington and Oregon run three hours behind us." Brent interjected.

"Clara! You have to check out this Sky Mall magazine. There's an interesting article on the Queen in here." Penny perked as she read over the words.

"I hope no one knows you stole that off the Dallas flight." Clara muttered.

Penny was reading and not watching where she was going before bumping into Yoshiro making him drop his bag.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. Let me get it." Penny apologized as she grabbed the bag.

"It's not a problem. I guess I should've looked out as well." Yoshiro added as he got the bag.

Penny looked up when the whole world stopped around her as Yoshiro looked at her with a friendly smile. He tried grabbing his bag before Penny held onto it.

"Um...you can't come with the bag, sweetie." Yoshiro joked.

"Huh? Oh right, quite right. I'm just..tired?" Penny explained, hoping Yoshiro bought the excuse.

"Understandable. I guess I'll see ya on the flight then." Yoshiro stated as he joined Haruki on the way to their gate.

Penny blushes immensely sighing dreamily as Clara paid for their tickets.

"Okay, we got the 8:30 flight which is the earliest. What's up with you?" Clara asked as she saw Penny's face.

"What? Nothing, nothing. It's just...I had a run in with that Yoshiro boy and he's...cute." Penny replied.

"The guy with the partner that seems like he drank twelve cups of coffee an hour?" Clara asked.

"I guess so…" Penny replied with a puzzled expression.

"I'm talking about Haruki." Clara commented.

"Oh! Yes, that's the one!" Penny exclaimed.

"Hmmmmm, are you sure you're ready to jump back in the game? You didn't really seem all that enthusiastic about finding love." Clara stated.

"I just wasn't sure who we meet on this journey and now, I know who I want." Penny explained as she made a giddy face.

"Well, go lovey dovey on the plane. Let's get to our gate." Clara urges as she grabbed Penny's hand.

**The Roommates-Currently in Fifth Place**

Thorton and Pollyanna came into the airport next as they quickly got their tickets for 10:00 AM flight.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Sixth Place**

Paul and Victor made their way out the parking lot running for the door.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Seventh Place**

Emma and Kitty pulled into the parking lot grabbing their bags quickly making a run for the airport entrance.

**The Sisters-Currently in Eighth Place**

Travis and Avery were the next ones as they grabbed their bags nearly slamming the car doors of their hinges.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Ninth Place**

Genesis and Dash were quickly exiting the car as they returned it running with their bags.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Tenth Place**

"I'm not losing this. We are clearly one of the favorites to win this whole thing and I can't have any setbacks." Genesis demanded.

"Babe, I'm the guinea pig for nearly every challenge. Why don't you pull some weight?" Dash asked.

"I've been pulling our weight. You are stronger than me so you get most challenges." Genesis replied.

**Genesis and **_**Dash**_**(The Lovey Dovey): You just don't seem to understand basic biology too well. **_**I do, but there has to be some challenges you can handle in Roadblocks or Detours. I'm stuck as your lap dog.**_

Pollyanna and Thorton plopped down at their gate as Thorton took a sip of a water bottle and a glazed donut he snatched from a nearby Dunkin Donuts.

"Are you alright, partner?" Pollyanna asked with a hint of concern.

"Quite alright. Just not so use to too much exercise. You are the only one that usually handles the bigger stuff." Thorton replied.

"Просто потому, что я должен быть в своих силах, чтобы пережить испытания. Эти аллигаторы во Флордии почувствовали мой гнев." Pollyanna explained in Russian as Thorton nodded.

Emma was on the phone with Noah talking about their latest journey in Dallas. Kitty was taking selfies left and right with Paul and Victor.

"What the hell? You didn't get the good stuff." Paul complained, pointing to his hair.

"That's a fashion overhaul you need, pal. Not even the Fashion Bloggers would approve." Kitty stated as she started tagging them in photos on her Snapchat.

"You're quite the tourist with the many photos you take." Victor stated.

"I need to document the lasting moments I have with my sister." Kitty explained.

"What's your handle? I can't find the photos on Instagram." Paul stated.

"I'm KittyGoreousKawaii. It's not that hard to miss." Kitty answered as she helped Paul find and follow her.

"Is that you on a camel?" Victor asked as he showed Kitty the picture.

"Oh, that was a funny one. Though, the bucking me off part hurt my hiney." Kitty replied as she rubbed her backside.

Lindsay and Beth were the next ones to come in as they checked in.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Travis and Rico were the next ones in as Rico almost dropped his camera.

**The Photographers-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Daisy and Arnold were next coming in as they sighs with relief.

**The Cousins-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Rebecca and Athena huffed with heavy breaths, but they made their way inside the airport.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

"Oh crap! These pumpkins got here before we did." Hannah stated as she turned into the parking lot.

The Cheerleaders parked the car and grabbed their bags shortly heading up to the airport doors.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Last Place**

"Okay, we are getting the 11:30 flight to Hong Kong." Beth stated as she grabbed the tickets that printed out.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): I'm always ecstatic to go to new places and I've never, ever seen Hong Kong before. Is it where King Kong is from? **_**Uh, no, there isn't any relation. **_**Are you sure? I'm pretty convinced that's where his home is. He's probably mad that people took it over and that's why he went on a rampage. **_**I really need to show you the movies.**_

It was nearing 8:30 as the flight clerk started boarding the flight. The first five teams that checked into the airport were starting to board the plane. Everyone started boarding the plane as they have American Airways providing support this time. All five teams were shown in a split screen sitting down and getting comfortable.

The 10:00 flight came soon after another hour as the next five teams that checked showed their tickets to get access to the plane. The Sisters and The Friendship Duo were about to listen to some music in order to sleep off any jet lag they might get. The plane was soon running down the runway and heading up into the air.

The last plane for Hong Kong was the 11:30 flight as the last five teams boarded getting into their seats. Their were overhead screen playing a Chinese talent show of sorts as Hannah, Daisy and Rico watched it with interest commenting on the acts performing. Travis, Arnold and Roosevelt also their way through the flight even getting complimentary pillows and blankets. They even had some burgers for the flight for lunch.

Some scenes of Hong Kong was shown as it was currently cloudy and raining a little bit. Droplets of water slid down the windows of the first flight. The plane soon landed at Hong Kong International Airport and the time was currently 1:35 in the afternoon China's time.

"We are here." Josh stated.

"Oh, this is so exciting. It's like being back home."

Haruki added as he looked out the window.

The flight soon let off as the first five teams got out their passports and went through the proper customs before being let into the country. The teams soon made it down to the baggage claim as they waited for their bags to start rolling around.

"Hey! There's our bags!" Harvey exclaimed as he went to grab them.

"Come on! Let's get to our vehicle." Ricky urged as he and his partner ran out the door.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in First Place**

The Goat Farmers saw their bags and grabbed them heading for the parking garage. They saw their rental car was a Chevy Impala. They got to their car popping the trunk into the green car. Brent took the driver's seat as they backed out and went to Victoria Peak.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Second Place**

Serena and Gordon found their bags grabbing them before heading off.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Third Place**

Haruki saw his and Yoshiro's bags as he grabbed them quickly dragging his partner along with him. Penny found herself blushing and a little bummed he had to leave so soon.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Fourth Place**

Harvey and Ricky drove around the busy streets of Hong Kong seeing Victoria Peak in the distance.

"There's the building! Make a left!" Ricky ordered as Harvey turned the wheel.

They arrived at the building as they ran up to the marked box and grabbed the clue inside. They ripped it open seeing a Detour pamphlet.

"A Detour? What's this all about?" Ricky asked as they read over the details.

_**Clue #2: Detour-Pottery or Cookies**_

**Summary: Victoria Peak is the highest building in Hong Kong. It has a variety of shops and restaurants for tourists to purchase/eat at. Teams will have two choices to choose from: Pottery or Cookies. In Pottery, teams must enter an arts and crafts store to learn how to make a vase by learning from the teacher. Once they have the vase perfected and checked by the teacher, they will receive their next clue. In Cookies, teams will work in a restaurant during lunch/dinner hour and put together 10 fortune cookies. Once they have completed this task, their supervisor will hand them their next clue. **

"I say we can work the lunch hour." Harvey stated.

"Let's just hope they don't expect a fast delivery." Ricky added as they headed into the building.

The Goat Farmers soon arrived and chose to do Pottery figuring it wouldn't be too hard.

**Josh and **_**Brent**_**(The Goat Farmers): We love doing art whenever we can whether it sculpting or simple drawings. **_**It a pastime that we like to share.**_

The Odd Couple would come in soon after 15 minutes of nativagating traffic. They chose to Pottery. The Twin Blades came in right after and chose to do Cookies. The Roommates come in right after and decide to do Pottery.

The three teams that chose Pottery entered the arts and crafts store getting situated at tables as an elderly Chinese lady with gray hair and red glasses wearing silver moon earrings, a green and red striped shirt and jeans with blue open toe shoes.

"Okay, let's started getting the clay in there." Ricky stated as he read off the instruction card the teacher gave out.

The teams start loading clay into the bowls as they turn it on to begin molding the base base shape. Over in a restaurant called 'China Delight', the Pyromaniac Party Animals and Twin Blades came into the kitchen area as a supervisor handed them a paper net to wear over their head and a white apron for their bodies.

"I feel like a lunchroom lady." Harvey muttered to his partner.

"This will be easy. We just got to put fortunes into cookies and we get the clue." Ricky added.

The papers and cookie shells came through as both teams started piling them in and they had to be quick. Back in the arts and crafts store, Clara and Penny were getting the shape of their vase out. As soon as the perfected the top, they turned off the bowl and wiped off their hands of clay. The teacher checked and made it was perfect flashing both girls a thumbs up and handed them their next clue.

"Thank you, darling. We are in first!" Penny exclaimed as she opened the clue.

"Travel to Victoria Harbour." Clara read.

_**Clue #3: Travel to Victoria Harbour **_

**Summary: Teams must travel to Victoria Harbour. It is there they will find their next clue.**

**The Roommates-Currently in First Place**

Josh and Brent were putting the finishing touches into their vase as the teacher checked on it. She smiled and handed over their next clue.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Second Place**

Back st Hong Kong International Airport, the second flight landed as the next five teams came off and went through customs showing their passports then running for the baggage. Thorton and Pollyanna saw their bags first going to claim them before heading out the doors.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Sixth Place**

Travis saw his bags with Avery's so he ran up and launched them off as they ran outside quickly.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Seventh Place**

Emma and Kitty saw their bags as they ran to grab them and their made a sprint out of the airport.

**The Sisters-Currently in Eighth Place**

Paul and Victor were the next ones to go grab their bags as they started to head straight for the parking garage.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Ninth Place**

**Emma and **_**Kitty**_**(The Sister): For those that don't know, me and Kitty were born right here in China. **_**Our parents really didn't want a terrible life under constant poverty so we escaped to America in order to get a better perspective. **_**I wanted to fight injustice in the world and went to law school in order to become a lawyer. **_**I discovered the wonders of social media and look forward to becoming an internet star.**_

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Our first time outside the country borders and it's awesome. There's so much to see in Hong Kong! **_**We definitely have to visit the Tian Tan Buddha Statue when we finish this leg.**_

The Beauty and The Beast hopped out of their car outside Victory Peak and ripped open the clue to find the Detour options. They chose Cookies since it might be easy.

"It might be tasteless fashion, but it's something I'm up for." Thorton insulted.

Harvey and Ricky were just finishing up sealing the cookies before taking their stuff off. The supervisor nodded and handed them their clue as they read the Route Info.

"Right! Let's get going!" Harvey exclaimed as they headed out.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Third Place**

The Professional Wrestlers showed up and chose Cookies as well. The Sisters would follow behind them and choose Pottery. Serena and Gordon managed to get their vase done wiping their hands off with towels as the teacher checked nodding and giving them their clue.

"No time to spare! Let's get to the Harbour." Serena urged as she shoved Gordon out of the store.

**The Odd Couple-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Beauty and The Beast as well as the Professional Wrestlers came into the restaurant at Haruki tried scooping multiple papers into a cookie.

"Not like that! Anata wa sono yōna hitobito o sonoyōni tsukisasubekide wa arimasen! Hitotsuzutsu! Miru! 1!" Yoshiro demonstrated as he cursed his friend in Japanese.

"Sorry, Yoshiro, I just thought it would be faster." Haruki apologized and followed Yoshiro's lead.

The Friendship Duo came in and they settled for Cookies joining the other three teams in the kitchen.

"Good god, they are here." Avery stated as he folded a paper in the cookie shells.

"Focus! We'll beat them out of here." Travis scolded.

The Lovey Dovey came up to Victoria Peak and read off the clue deciding on Pottery. Thorton and Pollyanna were able to take their time and work together to get all the cookies in their shells. The supervisor handed over their next clue.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Fifth Place**

Travis and Avery finished their work as they received their next clue smirking. They quickly exited out of the kitchen.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Sixth Place**

Yoshiro was getting frustrated as the conveyor belt was going a little too fast. He couldn't get the papers or shells in time to put them together.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): **_**I swear we better not lose because of this challenge. **_**It's really easy. Just try and gather many papers to put in the cookies. **_**So wing it?**_

Meanwhile, at Victoria Harbour, The Roommates made it to the marker box and opened it to read their next clue.

"Oh, we got a Roadblock." Clara stated.

_**Clue #4: Roadblock-Tough Enough?**_

**Summary: Sumo Wrestling is one of the highlighted sports of Asian culture and the teams will get an experience on that. Heading over to the nearby beach, one person from each team will step inside a red circle to take on a male opponent. Once they manage to push their opponent out of the red circle, the referee will hand them their next clue.**

"Sports are kinda my forte even the tough ones. I got this guy." Clara volunteered as she headed down the steps to the beach.

"Be careful and come back safe." Penny called.

Soon after she made her way down, she saw a male Chinese man with jet black hair and a wetsuit. A ref stood nearby as Clara took off her jacket handing it over to the ref. The ref blew his whistle as the male and Clara got into a lockup trying to push each other out of the circle. She hit a hip toss on the male into sand and got him locked in an armbar.

"We are here!" Brent called as he and Josh saw Penny.

They opened the box to get their next clue as Josh decided to take the challenge on. The Odd Couple cake closely behind as Gordon decided he would try his luck.

Back at Hong Kong International Airport, the last flight landed at around 4:35 pm. The last five teams came out of the gate and went to customs checking their passports before moving on to baggage claim.

"Come on! Come on!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"We got to beat these pumpkins." Hannah stated.

"We got this, Rico!" Travis added.

Lindsay and Beth saw their bags as Beth grabbed the luggage urging Lindsay to the doors.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Rebecca saw hers and Athena's stuff as the hipster grabbed the bags hauling them off the carousel as both women made it out.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Rico saw his and Travis's bags as he quickly grabbed them off as both boys head for the doors.

**The Photographers-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Hannah blew a sigh of relief seeing the bags of the Cheerleaders as she grabbed them before they headed out. The Cousins tried searching for their bags as fast as they could.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Back over at Victoria Peak, The Twin Blades, The Friendship Duo, The Sisters and The Lovey Dovey were still at their tasks. Emma and Kitty put the finishing touches on their vase as the teacher checked nodding and handing them their next clue.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Emma urged.

**The Sisters-Currently in Seventh Place**

Yoshiro and Haruki were putting the finishing touches on the cookies as the supervisor handed the next clue over as both boys sighed with relief.

"Thank god that's over with." Yoshiro stated as they read the Route Info.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Eighth Place **

The Traveling Friends made it to the building as they chose Pottery. Soon enough, The Family Feud is showing up to Victoria Peak as they choose Pottery as well. The Photographers show up a little while later as they choose Pottery as well.

"Almost, almost. Just smooth the edges a little bit." Genesis instructed.

Dash put his hands on the sides moving them up and down smoothing them as the clay spun in the bowl. They finished up the vase wiping down the table and their hands as the teacher checked smiling handing them their next clue.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Ninth Place**

Back at the Harbour, The Pyromaniac Party Animals arrive as Harvey takes the challenge heading down to the beach. Thorton and Pollyanna saw the Harbour as they hurried out of the car to get to the marker box. They read out the clue and immediately decided Pollyanna was taking this challenge as she cracked her knuckles.

"Get off me!" Clara exclaimed as her opponent tried pinning her down and she lifted him high on her shoulders.

Clara walked off towards the edge of the circle and dropped her opponent in the sand out of the ring. The ref blew the whistle and raised Clara's left hand handing her the final clue of the leg.

"Thank you." Clara praised with a bow to both men as she hurried back up the stairs.

Penny ran up to hug her partner as they started to read aloud the next clue.

"Pitstop. Take a ferry to the Tian Tan Buddha Statue." Clara read.

_**Clue #1: Pitstop-Tian Tan Buddha Statue**_

**Summary: The Tian Tan Buddha Statue over here on Lantau Island resembles the bond between man and nature. This is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated.**

The Professional Wrestlers arrived as Avery was taking on this challenge being a natural at anything wrestling related. Pollyanna threw her opponent over her head into a military press and threw him out of the circle. The ref raised her hand and handed her the clue.

"I always knew you had a knack of the physical life." Thorton stated.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Second Place**

Back over at Victoria Peak, Paul and Victor were dropping cookies shells as they cracked hitting the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Paul cursed.

The Cheerleaders and The Cousins soon arrived to the building with the former choosing Pottery and the latter choosing cookies on the tight dinner shift. Rebecca and Athena were smoothing out the foundation on the vase. They were done as the teacher checked and saw they did good so she handed off their clue.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Tenth Place**

The Cousins were making up for lost time as they were able to correctly fill in ten cookies. The supervisor handed them their next clue.

**The Cousins-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Hannah and Roosevelt learned quickly on what they were making and smoothed out the shape and base of the vase as they were done in a decent time. The teacher checked and gave a thumbs up handing off their next clue.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Travis and Rico were able to closely resemble a vase as Rico turned the bowl off. The teacher checked their work as she handed off their clue with a nod.

**The Photographers-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Lindsay and Beth finishes their vase as soon as the others did as they received their clue. Back in the kitchen, cookie shells and papers go flying off on the ground as Paul is getting frustrated.

"This stupid shift is too fast for us! We only got five cookies done." Paul complained.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): How is it we can't handle a simple shift for the cookies? **_**We were warned it was going to be a tight shift and I'm not sure we were up to the task.**_

"Many teams chose Pottery over this? I see why." Victor muttered.

Back over at the beach, the Twin Blades arrived as Haruki was itching to take this on. Genesis and Dash arrived soon after as Dash was chosen by default to take this challenge on. Dash went down onto the beach and stood in his circle. The ref blew the whistle as Dash caught his opponent off guard and pushed him straight out of the circle. He was declared the victor and handed the next clue.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Third Place**

Haruki did roll throughs to confuse his opponent before his opponent was tripped up out of the circle. Haruki gets up and cheers for himself as he is given the next clue.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Fourth Place**

Emma and Kitty got stuck in traffic allowing other teams to get here quicker than them. Emma decided she would take the roadblock challenge after reading the details. She put her hair into a ponytail with a scrunchie and entered her circle as both opponents bowed respect to each other. The whistle was blown as both individuals circled each other. They charged each other as Emma hit a hip toss down into the sand picking up her male counterpart and chucking straight out of the circle.

"Way to go, sis!" Kitty screamed.

Emma got her hand raised and the next clue as she ran back up to Kitty.

**The Sisters-Currently in Fifth Place **

Rebecca and Athena arrived at the beach with everyone else in their matches getting tossed around. Athena decided to try and peace her way through the challenge. The next people to show up were the Cousins as Arnold was set to take on this challenge.

"Alright, you punk! You want a slice of what Arnold is bringing? Take your best shot." Arnold stated as the whistle blew.

His opponent tried grappling him as Arnold simply kicked his gut. He then picked him up and body slammed him out of the circle as Arnold flexed his muscles. The whistle blew and Arnold grabbed the clue from the ref.

**The Cousins-Currently in Sixth Place**

Harvey was getting thrown around like rag doll as he was locked into a headlock. Harvey elbowed his opponent away and kicked him hard in the gut. Harvey then went into a flamingo stance as he hit a Bicycle Kick to the chest hitting his opponent out of the circle.

"Oh hell yes!" Harvey yelled as he was handed his next clue.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Seventh Place**

Josh was pushed back out of the circle as he lost that round. He got back up dusting sand off of him and the match restarted as he grappled more with his opponent. He tossed his opponent on the ground and tried rolling him out of the circle. His opponent wouldn't budge as Josh kicked at him to get out. His opponent rolled to the edge, but Josh hit a knee to his opponent's head finally getting out of the circle.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Eighth Place**

On Lantau Island, The Roommates hurried up the steps where a Chinese monk, Don and Phil was waiting for them. They breathed sighs of exhaustion as they stepped on the placemat.

"Penny, Clara, you're Team #1!" Phil announced.

The Roommates cheered getting first place for the first time as they hugged each other tightly.

"As winners on this leg of the race, you've received the second Fast Forward pass that can be used any time during the race." Phil explained as he handed it over.

"Thank you, kind sir." Penny praised.

**The Roomates-Finished in First Place**

Thornton and Pollyanna were the next ones to hurry up the stairs as quickly as they could. They made it to the top and stepped on the placemat.

"Beauty and Beast, you're in second place!" Dom announced.

The two sighed at being shy of first, but they hugged one another.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Finished in Second Place**

The Twin Blades, The Lovey Dovey and The Sisters managed to get on the same Star Ferry as they hightailed it once the boat was docked. All three teams raced to the steps of the Buddha Statue as they went higher and higher. Haruki breezed past everyone as Yoshiro kept up the pace and they made it to the top going to their knees breathing heavily.

"Haruki, Yoshiro, you're Team #3!" Phil announced.

"Wooooooo!" Haruki cheered as Penny giggles and Clara had amused smirk.

**The Twin Blades-Finished in Third Place**

Genesis and Dash breathes heavily as they stepped on the placemat.

"Lovey Dovey, you're in fourth place!" Don announced.

The couple kisses and shrugged as they continued on their journey.

**The Lovey Finished in Fourth Place**

The Sisters stepped on the placemat as they gave each other a side hug.

"Kitty, Emma, you're Team #5!" Phil announced.

The Sisters hugged one another as they cheered for themselves.

**The Sisters-Finished in Fifth Place**

Back at the beach, Travis and Rico arrived as Travis would get in on the action, The Cheerleaders arrived as Hannah took on this challenge heading straight for the beach. Hannah came into the circle as she bowed waiting for the whistle as it happened. She grappled with her opponent and decided to knee him in the crotch where the ref wasn't looking and just dump him out of the circle.

"Easy peasy!" Hannah boasted as she got her hand raised and Roosevelt giggles at the misfortune of her partner's opponent.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Ninth Place**

Paul and Victor finally finished sealing in fortunes in the cookies and went straight for the Harbour.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Last Place**

The Traveling Friends made it to the Harbour seeing Gordon her thrown from the circle losing another round. Beth decided to take this challenge on as Serena bit her lip.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): This is getting down to the wire. We can't afford any setbacks. **_**It's a good thing I'm known for brute strength as I demonstrated my willpower on several occasions.**_

**Serena and **_**Gordon**_**(The Odd Couple): You need to start pushing yourself harder. **_**You know how skilled this guy is...eh...eh...he's a martial artist for crying out loud!**_

Athena sucked and tripped her opponent as he flew out of the circle. Athena got her hand raised and was handed the next clue.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Tenth Place**

Back on Lantau Island, The Cousins ran up the stairs as they reached the very top.

"Welcome to Hong Kong." The monk greeted with a bow.

"Arnold, Daisy, you're Team #6!" Phil announced.

**The Cousins-Finished in Sixth Place**

The Cousins went to go sit down on the side catching their breath from the climb up the stairs.

Ricky and Harvey were the next ones to make the climb the stairs. They headed over to the placemat shortly as the monk greeted them.

"These party animals just made Team #7!" Don announced.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Finished in Seventh Place**

Both boys hugged each other as they were relieved to be done.

Josh and Brent were heading up the stairs next as they eventually made it.

"Josh and Brent, you're Team #8!" Phil announced.

The couple hugged one another and kissed as they cheered for their placement.

**The Goat Farmers-Finished in Eighth Place**

The Friendship Duo made it to the beach as Paul decided to take on this Roadblock task. Five teams were left as it was cutting down to the wire on this one. Beth punched back her opponent and kicked him in the gut. She then executed an Irish Whip and sent him straight out of the circle.

"Yes!" Lindsay cheered as Beth grabbed the clue heading back up.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Travis tripped his opponent out of the circle as

his opponent face planted into the sand.

**The Photographers-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Avery was getting outsmarted by his opponent and finally caught him in a Kimura Lock. He wrenched on the arm just enough til both men were tittering on the edge as Avery released the hold and pushed his opponent out of the circle.

"You may have had a slight advantage over me in technical prowess, but I can be even deadlier." Avery stated as he grabbed the next clue.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

Paul was the next one to succeed as he put his hat over his opponent's vision blinding him before kicking his back and making him stumble out of the circle. Paul grabbed his hat back as they got their next clue.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Fourteenth Place**

Serena's mouth dropped open as Gordon couldn't seem to win a single round. He was always outsmarted as the other teams ran to the next ferry. Gordon finally got a 'W' as he hit a kick to his opponent's gut and send them rolling out of the circle. He fell back into the sand with some bruises and aching body parts.

"Gordon!" Serena exclaimed as she ran down to check on her partner.

Paul saw this and Rico gasped holding his hands over his mouth. Paul turned to Victor.

"Come on! We gotta help him!" Paul encouraged as he and Victor ran down.

"I can't let this slide! I'll be right back." Rico added as he ran down the stairs as well.

Paul, Victor and Rico made it over to the Odd Couple as they started helping Gordon up.

"We need a hospital for him." Serena urged.

"Call someone for him." Victor requested of the ref.

Back over at Lantau Island, The Cheerleaders and The Family Feud came off the ferry heading to the Buddha Statue in the distance. They ran up the flight of stairs as the hosts waited at the top. The Cheerleaders pushes through and stepped on the placemat.

"Hannah, Rose, you're Team #9!" Phil announced.

Both girls cheered and hugged one another as the Family Feud clapped for them.

**The Cheerleaders-Finished in Ninth Place**

"Athena, Rebecca, you're Team #10!" Don announced.

Both girls hugged one another and nodded smiling.

**The Family Feud-Finished in Tenth Place**

Lindsay and Beth soon arrived as they quickly ran up the steps breathing hard as they hit the placemat.

"Lindsay, Beth, you're Team #11!" Phil announced.

Beth helped her partner to her feet as they both smiled still being in the race.

**The Traveling Friends-Finished in Eleventh Place**

Travis and Avery came up soon as both members of Politically Controversial stepped on the placemat.

"Travis and Avery, you're Team #12!" Phil announced.

"We come bearing some bad news." Avery stated.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"That Gordon guy got a little winded after his wrestling challenge. He's not do so well and some of the teams stayed behind in order to help him." Travis replied.

"Okay, I'll go see how Gordon is doing and we'll have to cut the show here. Likely, the Odd Couple is eliminated due to medical reasons." Don explained as Phil nodded calling to the camera crew to stop filming.

Don took a ferry back ashore and sent texts out to Paul wanting to know where they were. Paul texted him that they were at Canossa Hospital. Don waved down a taxi and paid a fare before the driver took him to the hospital. Don arrived as he checks into the hotel registry and was led to Gordon's room. The Friendship Duo and The Photographers were there as Serena held Gordon's hand while he laid in a hospital bed hooked up to machines.

"Don? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Travis and Avery told me that Gordon was severely winded. I came to see what was going on and how he was." Don replied.

"He's fine. Just got bruised a lot and maybe fractured some bones, but nothing too drastic." Travis explained.

"He just needs rest." Serena added as she rubbed Gordon's head making him wince slightly.

"We cut filming for the day. We'll post some updates on our YouTube channel later." Don explained.

"What does this mean for us?" Serena asked.

"I feel really bad for letting it get this far and knew those wrestlers were trained well. Ugh...I'm afraid since Gordon is unable to compete, you're officially done with the race." Don replied with a saddened look.

"That's fine. We weren't cut out to get too much farther. It's a dangerous world out there and it's better we don't go further." Serena accepted.

"Aw that sucks. Seeing you two bicker was kinda funny." Victor stated.

"Hehe, I wouldn't have it any other way. He's my best friend and I'm gonna milk this with dad to help pay his medical bills. I know I have a week of office cleaning and preparing speeches coming." Serena explained.

"It was fun while it lasted. You always got friends in America." Travis stated as he side hugged Serena.

"And Sweden. You need to visit me." Rico added, fully hugging Serena making her blush slightly.

"I'll do my best. Oh, uh, Paul, was it?" Serena asked as she turned to the two-time finale contestant.

"Yeah, what's up?" Paul asked.

"Thanks for helping with Gordon. I'm sure he'll be grateful when he comes to. Take this to remember us by." Serena replied as she dug in her pockets to reveal a political pin.

"A political pin? It's got a lot of colors." Paul stated.

"Dad is mayor where I'm from and this was pins he had when he ran. It's not much, but it's something to remember me and getting the word out for re-election. Hehehe.." Serena explained with a laugh.

"Hahaha...sure. I'll keep ahold of it." Paul stated as he shoves it in his pocket.

"Oh, we just need a delightful photo for this. Everyone gather around." Rico stated as he worked his camera.

Travis, Paul, Victor and even Don got near Gordon's hospital bed. Serena smiles sitting and holding Gordon's hand while he's asleep. Paul sticks his arms out and makes a funny face. Victor smiles sticking one hand in his pocket and Travis crosses his arms and smile. Don sticks his hands up in a presenting motion while Rico smile clicking the button taking a selfie. The picture falls to the floor showing the whole frame before fading to black.


	7. Chapter 5-Luck of the Irish

**A/N: Okay, break over! These chapters get too long for me to write so I just need a break every now and then. I'm looking forward to getting back to this especially after a long vacation out to Myrtle Beach. So, that's why most of this took awhile getting out there. Let's skip this note and get on with it.**

**Chapter 5-Luck of the Irish**

A park was seen as four of the remaining fourteen teams found this local park and lake to chill out after the recent leg in Hong Kong. The Sisters wanted to experience their heritage while inviting The Lovey Dovey, The Photographers and The Roomates as they found these teams could use the fresh outdoors.

"Really nice of Em and Kit to invite us out on such a nice night." Clara stated as she sat flat on her bum in the grass.

Penny was deep in thought looking up at the night sky as her partner looked over at with a questionable look.

"You like astronomy all of a sudden?" Clara asked.

"What?! I-I wasn't t-t-thinking about Yoshiro!" Penny replied as she accidentally knocked her barret of her head.

"Oh, I get it now." Clara teased with a giggle.

Penny blushed deep red and fixed her cap on her head looking away to try and derail any further embarrassment.

"Why don't you go talk with him?" Clara asked as she huddled her knees into her chest.

"I just don't want to make it seem like I like him. Not after what happened last time." Penny replied.

"What are we talking about over here?" Genesis asked as she joined the two roomates.

"Hey there! Genesis, was it?" Clara asked.

"Yeah. Dash is being a drama queen so I'm giving myself a break from his overachiever attitude and I figured you two were people to bother." Genesis replied as she sat in the grass.

"Are you and Dash a good couple?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, but he's that football jock at high school. I'm not innocent either, but I'm pretty straight with people so they know who they see." Genesis replied.

"So you're a bad girl?" Clara asked.

"Just know whenever we get into this next leg, all bets are off." Genesis replied with a slight smirk.

Clara smirked back knowing she and Penny have the Fast Forward and can just complete one challenge and make it first again in the next location.

"So what's the blonde all shook up about?" Genesis asked.

"She's got a huge crush." Clara replied.

"I never!" Penny exclaimed as her face went to being red as a tomato.

"Ah, crushes. The 50-50 dealbreakers. You might as well drop some hints and let him come talk to you. Men are naturally the ones to do all the work." Genesis explained.

"How do I even know he knows I exist?" Penny asked.

"You're in the race, Pen. He knows that much." Clara replied.

"After legs, just get close to him when you can. Talk to him and don't get yourself caught too easily. You want him to wonder." Genesis added.

"Ay dios mio." Penny stated in Spanish.

Travis and Rico started taking pictures of different flowers as Rico smelled their scent breathing sighs of relief.

"I have to say that China has exquisite fauna. These would make excellent background shots." Rico stated.

"We talking wedding or college photos?" Travis asked.

"Both would be very nice. I used to do photography jobs as an internship in college." Rico replied.

"Hong Kong is definitely a nice postcard-type city. Coming on this show would definitely boom our creativity and business." Travis explained.

"The lights are beautiful while also having a calming atmosphere with this body of water. This will be great for our agency. I can already smell the meetings." Rico stated as he beamed with pride.

The night sky was beautiful as constellations could be seen as Penny blushed a little more knowing she had to make Yoshiro like her. She had to talk with him even if she was to fail. That's what true love was all about: taking risks.

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor._

_**Stephanie and Ryan are seen holding hands.**_

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_**Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes.**_

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_**Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention.**_

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_**Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling.**_

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

The next clue was being handed out to the teams as they opened the envelope and got out the details. They started reading off the Route Info.

"Head to Belfast, Ireland." Victor read as he showed his partner the pamphlet.

"Oooohhh boy, we are going to hit up all the pubs!" Harvey yelled.

"We are going to go to the green land of luck." Rico added.

"Let's try and catch the earliest flight!" Hannah urged.

_**Clue #1: Travel to Belfast, Ireland**_

**Summary: Teams must catch a flight from Hong Kong to Belfast. Once there, they must make their way to the Titanic Museum where they will receive their next clue.**

The teams got in taxis as they wanted to get to Hong Kong International Airport as soon as possible. The teams were on their way to make their flight arrangements.

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): I cant believe we are going to Ireland! This is something I can cross off the bucket list. **_**Hopefully, this is a place where we can turn our luck around and get to the end of this leg still being a favorite. We've been slacking so to speak.**_

**Avery and **_**Travis**_**(The Professional Wrestlers): Ah, taking off to Ireland reminds me of the shows we did against various Irish wrestlers or wrestlers that took in the Irish heritage. **_**I remember putting Eddie Edwards through a table with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb which allowed us to retain the ROH World Tag Team Titles or the time we took out The Bar with double Olympic Slams to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. **_

The teams started arriving to the airport in the order they came out of their taxi cabs and ran into the building.

**The Friendship Duo**

**The Beauty and The Beast **

**The Lovey Dovey**

**The Cousins**

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals **

**The Photographers**

**The Twin Blades**

**The Cheerleaders**

**The Professional Wrestlers**

**The Sisters**

**The Family Feud**

**The Goat Farmers**

**The Traveling Friends**

**The Roommates**

"We got up a little later than we wanted to. It's 11:30 PM and we are going for the earliest possible flight." Paul stated.

"Get the 1:15 AM flight and we can be there early in the morning." Genesis explained as she pointed to the screen.

"Print the tickets!" Hannah exclaimed as she slapped the monitor a couple times before it printed the airline tickets before they went to go turn in their luggage.

The teams made it to their gates as they started snuggling up to their partners, reading some magazines or books they got from little stores or getting some early breakfast since they couldn't afford to stop in Belfast.

"Attention all customers. Welcome to the boarding of British Airways Flight 1480 from Hong Kong to Belfast with one stop in London. All ticket goers will line up and show us pass before boarding the plane." A desk clerk announced.

This was for the 12:30 AM flight as the first five teams that got it lined up at the boarding gate: The Goat Farmers, The Roommates, The Cheerleaders, The Beauty and The Beast, and The Pyromaniac Party Animals

"We are gonna get so wasted and maybe find some hot maidens in the land." Harvey stated as Ricky rolled up his magazine whacking his partner on the head.

"We just can't afford to be last so that's why we are getting this flight." Josh added.

Penny looked back at Yoshiro as the fencer waved goodbye to her as she waved back slightly before blushing red to the extreme. They five teams boarded the plane before the door closed.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in First Place**

**The Roommates-Currently in Second Place**

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Third Place**

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Fourth Place**

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Fifth Place**

The next flight to start boarding was the 1:15 AM flight as the five teams that got tickets started lining up: The Lovey Dovey, The Family Feud, The Cousins, The Traveling Friends, and The Professional Wrestlers.

"Let's go to the land of the green, lads!" Dash exclaimed on a fake Irish accent that made Genesis roll her eyes in amusement.

"Green is a color of peace so we should be at calmness with ourselves." Athena added.

"I've always wondered what Ireland would be like." Daisy wondered.

They all boarded the flight picking their seats before the door closed and they instructed on their safety precautions.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Sixth Place**

**The Family Feud-Currently in Seventh Place**

**The Cousins-Currently in Eighth Place**

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Ninth Place**

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Tenth Place**

The last flight was scheduled for 3:45 AM in the morning and would get into Belfast at around noon so the last four teams hopped on the plane taking their seats.

"We are going to Ireland!" Paul cheered.

"Man, I'm so excited to get into Ireland. I heard they have some great tea." Haruki added.

"I can't wait to get some nice shots." Rico interjected as he fiddled with his camera.

The three flights were shown on the runways of the airport and took off in the air leaving the country of China in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After many hours on the flight and a short stop in London to change planes, the first five teams were official in Belfast at 8:20 AM. They got off the plane as they headed for the baggage claim area.

**Harvey and **_**Ricky**_**(The Pyromaniac Party Animals): This is definitely the drinking country in the world and I can't wait for all the shots I get to take. **_**Can you stop thinking about booze for once? We have a race to win!**_

Harvey and Ricky grab their bags first as they headed out of the airport trying to find a taxi.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in First Place**

The next team to get their belongings was Hannah and Roosevelt as they grabbed their bags quickly heading out of the airport as fast as they could.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Second Place**

Josh and Brent were the next to spot their luggage and grabbed their bags quickly before flagging down a taxi.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Third Place**

Thornton pointes his and Polly's bags as the Russian girl got them both throwing Thornton his. They went out and called for a taxi.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Fourth Place**

Harvey and Ricky were already a little ways from Aldergrove International Airport as they were trying to find their way to the Titanic Museum.

"There it is! Drop us off here!" Ricky yelled.

They paid the driver as they saw the marker box and opened it to find their next clue. They rip it open and see it is a 'MERGE' task.

"Oh my god! This again!" Harvey complained.

_**Clue #2: **_ _**Merge-Escape the Titanic **_

**Summary: The sinking of the Titanic was one of the worst ship sinkings in history and many people were fortunate to escape. Inside the museum is an escape room style layout of various rooms in the Titanic. Two teams will have to team up to navigate their way through the engine room, the cargo hold, the kitchen, the dining room and finally, to the main deck to get in a lifeboat. When the teams have escaped safely, the skipper will give them their next clue.**

The Cheerleaders would show up as they agreed to team up with Harvey and Rick as they head inside the museum getting tickets to the escape room. They were taken inside and placed in a top cabin before sitting on the beds and a skipper coming in to greet them.

"Hello everyone and allow me to officially welcome you aboard the Titanic en route to New York City as we sail delicately across the Atlantic Ocean. The captain has warned us of some minor icebergs ahead, but the ship is very flexible to maneuver itself around them so we should be set for the evening. Dinner will be served at 6 o'clock sharp so make sure to wear your most formal wear as the captain and crew will be joining us there. Oh wait…I'm getting a call-in. Oh god…oh god! Okay, okay, remain calm, remain calm. I've just been informed from the captain that the ship has hit an iceberg and the engines have ceased working so he is ordering an evacuation of the ship entirely. I will not be able to assist you, but you will be going towards the engine room up the emergency ladder towards the cargo hold. Mind the valuables and head for the kitchen through the dining room where you can access the main staircase up towards the main deck. Follow the responder's instructions and you will be safe. Here's a map for you all and there might be water leaking in. Be careful and I have to make sure everyone else on this floor gets out." The skipper announced as he closed the door.

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): I'm very anxious to try this out and this is going to be so exhilarating. **_**I've never done anything like this and not the most motivated except at cheer routines. However, I have faith in all of us. Mostly just us.**_

The four members came out as they rushed down the hall quickly looking at the map slushing in some water before finding the door to the engine room. They navigate to the emergency ladder as they all go up one at a time. Back outside, The Goat Farmers and The Beauty and The Beast have made it inside and are currently being loaded into the cabin awaiting their skipper.

**Josh and **_**Brent**_**(The Goat Farmers): Titanic has to be one of our favorite movies of all time based on how sad it was. **_**Knowing that we are about to literally try and escape with our lives is more pressure on us, but we have crafty Thornton and strong Pollyanna so that's a plus in our books.**_

The Roommates read off the details of the challenge, but decide to pull out the Fast Forward task they were awarded as they read off the details of what they needed to do.

_**Fast Forward Task: Arrangement of the Century**_

**Summary: The Botanic Gardens have 28 acres of flowers on display for tourists to Ireland. For Penny and Clara, they will have to enter a glasshouse rearranging five different types of flowers ranging from lilies, roses, tulips, sunflowers, and xanthorrhoeas into different vases. Each vase needs 10 flowers correctly arranged in this specific order. Once the owner inspects their arrangement, he shall hand them their next clue.**

"Oh, flowers! This will be delightful!" Penny exclaimed.

"Maybe you could get some for Yoshiro. I'm sure that will be a little icing on the cake for your boyfriend." Clara teased.

"Clara! Let's just get this done." Penny urged as they tried waving down a taxi.

The second flight was soon coming in as the clock read 9:25 at Aldergrove as the next five teams were getting off. They ran their way over to baggage claim in order to get their bags.

"There is our bags! Grab'em!" Arnold exclaimed as he and Daisy grabbed their bags.

**The Cousins-Currently in Sixth Place**

The next team to grab their bags were Lindsay and Beth grabbing their bags before heading out of the airport.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Seventh Place**

Avery and Travis chuckled their bags down on the floor before going to wave down a taxi.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Eighth Place**

Rebecca and Athena grabbed their bags quickly as they started running outside the airport.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Ninth Place**

Back inside the Escape Room, Josh, Brent, Pollyanna and Thornton came into the lead after easily solving a difficult puzzle in the cargo room. They made it through to the kitchen and heading out towards the dining room. They went up the staircase loosing balance when a shaking vibration was made. They made it to the main deck being lead into a bottom. The boat was lowered down to the exit as they hopped out hugging each other for their teamwork.

"I can't believe we did it!" Josh exclaimed.

"That was most excellent!" Thornton added as he grabbed the next clue.

He ripped it open for the others to read the Route Info to their next location.

_**Clue #3: Travel to Carrickfergus Castle**_

**Summary: Teams must now travel to central Belfast to the notorious Carrickfergus Castle which is where they will find their next clue.**

"It was good working with you guys, but it's back to competitors." Josh stated as he hugged Throton and Pollyanna.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in First Place**

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Second Place**

The Cousins and The Traveling Friends made it to the Titanic Museum reading off the Merge details agreeing to work together on this task. The Pyromaniac Party Animals and The Cheerleaders made it to the main deck after some difficulty in the dining room with sudden shifts in gravity. They got in the boat and were lowered to the exit. They were handed their clue and read off the details.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Third Place**

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Professional Wrestlers and The Family Feud were delighted to team up with one another as they headed for the escape room.

**Rebecca and **_**Athena**_**(The Family Feud): **_**Despite the profession they acquire, Avery and Travis have such a calming nature to themselves. **_**They are considered good guys on the outside, but I've been studying up on wrestling and it's not so fake as everyone claims it is. It's just like any movie or TV show without the extra props and stage productions.**

Back at the Botanic Gardens, Penny and Clara were taking their time dropping the right flowers in the vase and arranged them in the order as they were just about finished. They were finally done as Clara dropped in one more tulip as the owner checked the order of each flower vase. He flashed a thumbs up as he gave them their next clue as the two girls hugged one another.

"We did it! We're gonna make first place again!" Clara yelled as she picked up Penny in the air.

Clara dropped her as Penny ripped open the envelope and read the Route Info.

_**Clue #5: Pitstop-Belfast City Hall**_

**Summary: Belfast City Hall is the home and workplace for the city council that run the government for this capital of Ireland. This place marks the pitstop on this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated.**

**The Roommates-Currently in First Place**

The last flight was coming in as the last four teams came off the plane as they went straight for the baggage claim for their luggage.

"Grab the bags! Grab the bags!" Yoshiro yelled as he and Haruki grabbed their bag real quick heading out to flag down a taxi.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Paul and Victor grabbed their bags as they started running out to get their own taxi.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Twelfth Place**

The Sisters mowed down some other customers just to get their bags as they hurried themselves out of the airport. Travis and Rico would soon go for their own bags.

**The Sisters-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

**The Photographers-Currently in Last Place**

The Family Feud and The Professional Wrestlers made it out of the escape room as they were handed their next clues. They then hurried to get another taxi.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Sixth Place**

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Seventh Place**

"That was such a workout!" Avery exclaimed as he and Travis paid the driver their fare.

"The unnecessary shaking is one to make anyone nauseous." Travis added as he held his stomach.

**Avery and **_**Travis**_**(The Professional Wrestlers): The escape room wasn't all that bad, but it sure was challenging until Rebecca put her brains with mine to success. **_**It was good to have someone on board that has to investigate the little things.**_

The Traveling Friends and The Cousins made it through as well as they received their next clues.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Eighth Place**

**The Cousins-Currently in Ninth Place**

Back with the Pyromaniac Party Animals, they stopped at Carrickfergus Castle as they got out and headed for the marker box.

"Let's see what we go now." Ricky stated as he grabbed the clue from inside as he ripped it open.

"A detour?!" Harvey recoiled in annoyance.

_**Clue #4: Detour- Medieval Frontlines or Medieval Sidelines**_

**Summary: In this detour, the teams will travel back to the medieval times of battle and must decide their battle positions on the field. In Medieval Frontlines, teams must push a catapult til it is 15 feet away from a standing target. They must load the catapult with a cannonball and angle their shot in order to knock down the target. Once they succeed, a knight will give them their next clue. In Medieval Sidelines, the teams must head inside the castle and construct a trap that will shoot an arrow into the bullseye of the target inside. Once they have finished and succeeded, another knight will hand over their next clue.**

"Let's choose Frontlines." Ricky decided as his partner agreed heading for the field.

The Cheerleaders arrived next and read of the clue details as they settled for Frontlines as well.

"Come on, Brent! We are here!" Josh exclaimed as they ran for the marker box.

"We can come up with something crafty. Let's do Sidelines." Brent suggested.

Thornton and Pollyanna were right behind them as they got their next clue deciding on Frontlines to take advantage of Polly's strength. The first two teams to arrive began moving the heavy catapult out on the field using what strength they had in their bones.

"I should've paid more attention in P.E. class." Harvey whined as he pushed with Ricky.

"I didn't think these things would be that heavy to push." Hannah added.

Pollyanna started pushing with all her might able to get the catapult out on the field even running a bit as Thornton got a ride in the launcher as his partner promised to do all the pushing. Back over at the Titanic Museum, The Twin Blades come up to the waiting Genesis and Dash deciding to team up with them. Soon, the last three teams arrived having to team up to get through this escape room.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): So it seems that the Roommates got something to boost themselves further so me and Vic have to be stuck with The Photographers and The Sisters. **_**We are in a crucial position here like we were in Hong Kong so we need to get ahead and make this one count.**_

Inside the escape room, the last three teams were able to pull ahead due to Emma's quick thinking in the cargo hold. Paul and Victor were also able to catch some of their fallen teammates during the shaking in the dining room as plates, knives, spoons and wine glasses fell over smashing on the ground. Haruki fell back a little bit in the kitchen and Dash accidentally put his own head through a painting after tumbling.

"You're a freakin' idiot!" Genesis exclaimed as she helped Dash her his head out of the painting.

The last three teams got to the boat and were lowered down to the exit getting their next clues and taking back the lead.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Tenth Place**

**The Sisters-Currently in Eleventh Place**

**The Photographers-Currently in Twelfth Place**

The Twin Blades and The Lovey Dovey came to the boat as they were lowered down as they hopped out and got their next clue.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Last Place**

The Roommates were dropped off outside city hall as they ran up to Phil, Don, and an Irishman stood at the mat. They stopped on the mat smiling wide.

"Welcome to Belfast." The Irishman greeted.

"Clara, Penny, you're Team #1 again!" Phil announced.

The girls hugged one another smiling and laughing.

**The Roommates-Finished in First Place**

Back over at the Castle, The Family Feud and The Professional Wrestlers arrived at the same time as they ran for the marker box pulling out their clue. They read of the details as Family Feud chose Sidelines while the Wrestlers chose Frontlines.

"Yes! We hit our target!" Thornton exclaimed as the cannonball hit the target.

"Наша огромная сила и умение сокрушают наших врагов, дорогой партнер!" Pollyanna added in Russian as the knight gave her the next clue.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Second Place**

Lindsay and Beth got out of the taxi as they ran for the box reading out the details choosing Sidelines.

"Construction of projects is one of my specialities. I've also picked up a few things from Harold." Beth explained.

Arnold and Daisy showed up as they chose to do Sidelines as they headed inside the castle. Josh and Brent were finished with their trap to hit the arrow. They had a path of dominoes set up to tumble over to hit a switch launching a bowling ball to hit the arrow switch to launch the arrow in the bullseye. Josh hit the domino trail and the chain reaction started as the switch to the arrow hit and launched itself into the bullseye. The knight saw this handing over their next clue. The Goat Farmers read that they needed to head to City Hall.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Third Place**

Avery and Travis pushes the catapult in place as they prepared aiming it directly for the target in a straight angle. Hannah and Roosevelt launched another cannon ball only to miss by a few feet.

"Crap! Turn it more to the right!" Hannah ordered.

"These things are so heavy!" Harvey exclaimed as he loaded it in.

Ricky pulled the string and the ball was launched, but the shot missed soaring over the target.

"We have it straight enough! Load it up, Travis." Avery ordered.

Travis loaded up the ball and Avery launched it as the cannon ball hit the target directly as the Professional Wrestlers slapped fives with one another. They received their next clue and headed to find another taxi.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Fourth Place **

**Hannah and **_**Roosevelt**_**(The Cheerleaders): **_**There is a certain science and physics that goes into this challenge. You have to angle it just right before shooting. **_**You have to be an expert at this, but we've never let a challenge stand in our way before. We get ahead of these pumpkins and still be in the race.**

The Friendship Duo was ahead as they got out and headed for the box. They read off the clue deciding on Frontlines as they headed on the field to get a catapult. The Sisters were next to arrive as they paid the driver and they headed over to get their next clue.

"I'm so glad you are a lawyer, because your salary makes up for how much we have to pay for these trips." Kitty stated.

"Money I'm never gonna spend anyway. At least on nothing useless." Emma added as they chose Sidelines.

Harvey loaded in another cannon ball as Ricky launched it and it nicked the target allowing it to fall over as both friends cheered wildly. They got their next clue and their bags heading off to find another taxi.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Fifth Place**

Over at City Hall, Pollyanna and Thornton got out of the taxi as they ran for the placemat stopping in front of the hosts.

"I'm excited to say that you two are in second place!" Don announced.

Both members hugged one another as Thornton found it hard to breathe with the bone-crushing hug he received.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Finished in Second Place**

The Goat Farmers were the next to arrive as they stood firmly on the placemat.

"Josh, Brent, you're Team #3!" Phil announced.

The gay couple kissed as they hugged each other tightly.

**The Goat Farmers-Finished in Third Place**

The Photographers came out of the taxi as they ran up to the box. They decided to do Frontlines as they headed for a catapult on the field. Beth attached a few strings to some thumbnails and hammered them into some wood plates. The strings were attached to a giant hammer that was angled to hit the switch to the arrow. Lindsay used safety scissors to cut the strings as the hammer hit the switch and launched the arrow into the bullseye.

"Yay! We scored a homerun!" Lindsay yelled as she accidentally cut off some hair with the scissors.

"Tyler did say you never paid attention to watching sports."

Beth muttered as she read off the clue.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Sixth Place**

Travis and Rico pushes their catapult out as Travis made an arm motion in a straight line before Rico lifted a cannon ball loading it up. He pulled the string and the catapult launched as it hit dead in the middle. Travis hugged his partner as they got their next clue.

**The Photographers-Currently in Seventh Place**

The Sisters had finished getting their trap done as it was a simple slingshot contraption with some stones. Emma loaded some in and pulled back on the lever launching the stones. While three of them missed the switch, the last one hit the switch and the arrow hit a bullseye.

"Yes!" Kitty cheered as she was handed the next clue.

**The Sisters-Currently in Eighth Place**

Back over at City Hall, Avery and Travis ran over to the placemat as they stopped in front of the hosts.

"Welcome to fourth place!" Don announced.

The wrestlers nodded and walked off knowing they were safe.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Finished in Fourth Place**

Shortly after, Harvey and Ricky came out of the taxi as they ran over to the placemat.

"You both have a reason to celebrate. You're Team #5!" Phil announced.

The boys hugged one another as Harvey thought about all the shots he was gonna drink this evening.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Finished in Fifth Place**

Back at Carrickfergus Castle, The Twin Blades and The Lovey Dovey showed up as the last six teams were determined as both teams chose Frontlines. Dash pushed with all his might flailing in the dirt sometimes as Genesis walked with a little amusement. They set the catapult up and Genesis hucked a cannon ball into the launching bay.

"Shouldn't we measure and line it up first?" Dash asked.

"Trust me, you just wing it til you get it." Genesis replied as she pulled the string.

Unfortunately for Dash, he was caught in the launching pad's path and was lifted up despite pleas of mercy. He and the cannon ball was launched through the air as they both hit the target, but Dash managed to land on his feet before rolling through the grass. Genesis was handed her next clue as she went to grab her boyfriend.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Ninth Place**

Daisy and Arnold finished setting up their system of approach which was a wooden slide with a bowling ball straight in the switch. Arnold gave the ball a push as the spherical object mad direct impact with the switch allowing the arrow to make the bullseye. Arnold and Daisy hug one another cheering for their victory as they get their next clue.

**The Cousins-Currently in Tenth Place**

Lindsay and Beth made their way over to the placemat stepping down firmly on it.

"Lindsay and Beth, you're Team #6!" Phil announced.

Both friends hugged one another finishing to race once more.

**The Traveling Friends-Finished in Sixth Place**

Travis and Rico got out of another taxi as they headed up to the hosts stepping on the placemat.

"Travis, Rico, you've finished 7th!" Don announced.

The friends slapped fives and hugged one another as they were safe.

**The Photographers-Finished in Seventh Place**

Emma and Kitty were the next ones to get out as Kitty grabbed a quick selfie in front of the building before they stepped down on the placemat.

"Both of you are Team #8!" Phil announced.

"Thank you very much." Emma praised as she hugged her sister.

**The Sisters-Finished in Eighth Place**

Back over at the Castle, there four teams left in order to complete their challenge. The Cheerleaders weren't having the best time either having a horrible angle to shoot or their cannon balls missing a few feet. The Family Feud were keeping up their work at a slow pace. The Twin Blades and The Friendship Duo had trouble setting up their angles always second guessing themselves.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): Science hurts my head! **_**You never paid attention so why does this surprise me?**_

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Me and Vic don't have a lick of what angle we are gonna shot our balls from. As far as I know, we will end up messing up and starting all over again. **_**It's a nightmare hahaha!**_

Hannah loaded another cannon ball up and pulled the string managing to take out the target form the side as both women cheered at finally getting the big one.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Eleventh Place**

"I never passed physics and this isn't an easy routine." Hannah stated as she wiped sweat from her brow.

Rebecca and Athena our the finishing touches on their contraption which is two wood slides holding two marbles at the top. The marbles would then go down the wood slides to the center and down another wood slat into a cup which would raise a boot to hit the switch. Rebecca and Athena put the marbles on the slides releasing them waiting for their chain reaction to work. The system was good as both marbles went inside the cup lifting the boot to hit the switch. The arrow was shot into the bullseye as both girls hugged one another.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Twelfth Place**

The Twin Blades and The Friendship Duo managed to hit their targets at the same time knocking them down. The boys all received their next clues as Paul and Victor ran off to find another taxi.

**The Friendship Duo-Currently in Thirteenth Place**

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Last Place**

A taxi showed up to pick up Paul and Victor as they got in while Paul looked for his wallet. He checked his pockets as he tried finding his billfold and looked under him.

"S**t! I forgot my damn wallet!" Paul exclaimed.

"Isn't it with the bags?" Victor suggested.

Paula and Victor were stuck looking for the wallet as The Twin Blades paid a fare to their driver and he drove his way over to City Hall.

"Sorede anata to Penny wa dō shita no?" Haruki asked in Japanese so the driver couldn't understand their conversation.

"Nani mo okoranai. Nani ni kidzuita no?" Yoshiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kanojo wa anataniauto kinchō shi, ringo no yō ni akaku narimasu. Watashi wa kanojo ga anata o sukida to omoimasu." Haruki replied with a sly smile.

"Nani ga anata ni sore o iwa seru nodesu ka? Kanojo wa kore ni tsuite anata ni hanashimashita ka? Kore wa itazuradesu ka?" Yoshiro asked with his arms crossed.

"Īe! Īe! Risukuwookasu kachi ga aru kamo shirenaito watashi wa itte iru dakedesu. Anata wa hontōni ai ni chansu o ataeta node wanai, otoko." Haruki explained as he placed his hands up in defense.

"Otōsanga shita koto no ato, watashi wa sono yōna koto ni kakawaritai to wa amari omotte imasen. Shirimasen. Amari kangaete imasen. Kanojo wa kawaikute yasashīdesu. Tabun watashi wa sukunakutomo kanojo to hanashi o shinai." Yoshiro explained as he put his hands behind his head.

Back at City Hall, Genesis and Dash ran to the placemat before placing themselves on it.

"Genesis, Dash, you're Team #9!" Phil announced.

The couple kisses and hugged as Genesis whispered apologies for her earlier comments.

**The Lovey Dovey-Finished in Ninth Place**

The next team to arrive were Daisy and Arnold as they ran all the way to the placemat and stepped on it.

"Daisy and Arnold, you're staying on as Team #10!" Don announced.

Both family members hugged it out as they were still in the race.

**The Cousins-Finished in Tenth Place**

Hannah and Roosevelt appeared next in their taxi as they ran up to the placemat stepping on it.

"Hannah, Rose, you're Team #11!" Phil announced.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hannah cheered as Roosevelt smiled widely.

**The Cheerleaders-Finished in Eleventh Place**

The Family Feud and The Twin Blades made it at roughly the same time as both teams were running as they grabbed their bags. The Friendship Duo wasn't too far behind after finding that Paul simply misplaced his wallet in the bags. All three teams were running to the mat as the final moment of truth was happening.

"We made it!" Athena exclaimed as she and Rebecca made the mat first followed by The Twin Blades.

"Rebecca, Athena, you're in 12th place!" Don announced.

The women hugged one another again as Haruki and Yoshiro shook their hands.

"Boys, you made it just in time. Team #13!" Phil announced.

**The Family Feud-Finished in Twelfth Place**

**The Twin Blades-Finished in Thirteenth Place**

Paul and Victor hung their heads down as they faced Don, who nodded soddenly and looked at them.

"Sorry guys, but you arrived last. I'm afraid that means you're time in the race is done." Don announced.

"We get it. We had a fun time." Victor explained.

**Paul and **_**Victor**_**(The Friendship Duo): Not the result we wanted, but we got caught up in looking for my wallet to pay the driver and that cost us two million bucks. **_**We have money from Nicole left over so that's something we can spend and **_


	8. Chapter 6-Heart-Racing Scatter

**A/N: *lights an old lantern and sets it on the floor* Happy Halloween! or pre-Halloween! Doesn't matter as this episode is one and the same. Costumes have been decided for the contestants and they will travel to their next destination completely in costume. They will do horrifying challenges that trick their little minds all but the goodie bags that await the first three teams to arrive. It may be their worst fears or the haunting atmosphere or the ghouls that haunt their every mind. Will the teams survive this horror leg or will their sanity break from the pressure of scares? **

**Time to find out! As the legend of fright R.L. Stine said, "Beware, You're in for a Scare."**

***blows out lantern***

**Chapter 6-Heart-Racing Scatter (Halloween Special)**

A lit-up Jack O' Lantern pumpkin was shown before the camera paced around to the Jurys Inn where Clara, Penny, Yoshiro, Haruki, Pollyanna, Thornton, Dash, Genesis, Travis, Rico, Emma, and Kitty we're having a horror movie marathon on their night off from competing and they enjoyed the much needed rest for tomorrow's leg of the race. They were watching an assortment of movies telling by the DVD's scattered on the floor. There was "Friday the 13th," "Texas Chainsaw Massacre," "Ghostbusters," "Poltergeist." "The Conjuring," and the current movie they was watching was the first "Halloween" movie of the series.

"How can Michael not die from a fall off the roof? First, he gets shot and now, he's takes a tumble and is able to walk freely." Dash stated.

"That's kind of the point, luv. He's a supernatural being with immense strength and durability. That's why he's got such a high kill count and this was only his first rampage." Penny replied.

"These slasher films are really overrated. What's the point in escaping someone who can't die or who you can't outrun?" Yoshiro asked.

"I suppose the same way you getting a haircut is underrated." Travis stated as a few people chuckled.

"I think it looks adorable." Penny muttered with a slight blush.

"When are you going to ask him out, Pen? He could clearly like you right now." Clara whispered.

"I'm too shy. What if he doesn't even know I exist or rejects me?" Penny asked as she played with her hair.

"You don't know that. He's practically a sitting duck for you to cuddle with." Clara teased.

"Shut up! He might hear you." Penny stated as he covered her partner's mouth.

Haruki and Yoshiro were just minding their own business when Haruki has a thought come to his mind.

"So when you asking out Penny?" Haruki asked with a sly smirk.

"You're still on that? Get over it. That's my decision." Yoshiro replied.

"You literally have the golden opportunity right now. Don't waste it, bub." Haruki stated.

Yoshiro bit his lip and looked over at Penny instantly stunned by his beauty and she looked over as they made eye contact for the first time. She blushed pulling some blonde hair over her face to conceal it as Yoshiro cleared his throat blushing immensely. Penny saw Yoshiro's left hand as she tapped the floor with her right. She thought to herself if she should make the move or let Yoshiro make his call. Penny was so tempted as she was crushing hard on Yoshiro ever since Hong Kong.

"Hi there…" Yoshiro greeted as he scratched the back of his head.

"H-hi…" Penny greeted, going full tomato on her face.

"G-great…m-m-movie, huh?" Yoshiro asked, trying to keep his composure.

"I-I-I lov-lov-e ho-rr-or." Penny stuttered as she scooted a little closer.

"I'm…not the…biggest fan…but…" Yoshiro stated as he tried thinking of something else to say.

Clara and Haruki cringed a little, but the talking was a start. They may have to move their partners a little closer so Penny could get over her shyness and Yoshiro can have a better experience with love. Yoshiro and Penny were both blushing as they were glad it was dark with the only light source being the television. They hid their faces and scooted away as they weren't ready to talk too much. At least not at the moment.

_The camera shows a black globe as the logo 'The Amazing Ridonculous Race' appears on screen in gold letters as the camera then cuts to all 18 teams standing in a circle looking at the environment around them._

_A plane takes off as we see every team in the intro doing something_

_Lindsay and Beth carry shopping bags with them._

_Genesis and Dash are seen hugging each other._

_**Paul is seen getting a piggyback ride from Victor.**_

_**Stephanie and Ryan are seen holding hands.**_

_Penny is seen twirling as Clara rolls her eyes._

_Haruka and Yoshiro give a thumbs up to the camera while holding fencing swords._

_Travis and Rico are seen taking pictures with their cameras._

_Josh and Brent are shown holding a baby goat cuddling it._

_Hannah is seen standing on Roosevelt's palms holding an arm up with a fist on her hip._

_**Serena waves excitedly while Gordon rolls his eyes.**_

_Travis and Avery plant an American flag in the ground and salute to it._

_**Tonia starts texting while Arielle tries to get her stepsister's attention.**_

_Daisy and Arnold stand back to back._

_Harvey chugs down a Jack Daniels bottle before Ricky shoots off a flamethrower scaring him._

_Thornton and Pollyanna smirk at each other._

_Emma and Kitty take a selfie._

_Rebecca crosses her arms while Athena gives a peace sign._

_**Lucas picks up Jane in a bridal style smiling.**_

_Different flags of nations zoom on screen before the logo appears and theme ends._

With it getting close to the holiday of Halloween, Phil and Don informed the teams that they could come to their next destination in costumes of their choice. The only rules were that the costumes couldn't be vulgar and they couldn't carry on weapons as not to scare the locals.

**Daisy and **_**Arnold**_**(The Cousins): I can't wait to get the costumes we picked out! We had them specifically picked out based on our favorite show. **_**I'm not much of a cosplayer, but who could resist the chance to dress on up on a special holiday such as this.**_

**Harvey and **_**Ricky**_**(The Pyromaniac Party Animals): I just hope the costumes you picked out for us don't make me look nerdy or dumb. I need to scout the local babe scene since Tonia left. **_**She didn't want to sleep with you, moron. You've had like ten rejections trying to get in her panties. **_**She was asking for it and you know it!**

Each team was given boxes with their desired costumes as they took them to their hotel rooms to try them on. Some teams were ecstatic than others as they got the costumes they wanted while others just merely facepalmed or shrugged at what they got.

The list for the costumes goes like this:

**The Sisters: **Queen Elizabeth I(Emma) and (Kitty)

**The Goat Farmers: **Frankenstein(Josh) and Mad Scientist(Brent)

**The Traveling Friends: **Daphne Blake(Lindasy) and Velma Dinkley(

**The Professional Wrestlers: **Patrick Bateman(Avery) and Hannibal Lecter(Travis)

**The Cheerleaders: **Little Red Riding Hood(Hannah) and Kasumi(Roosevelt)

**The Cousins: **Lars Barriga(Arnold) and Spinel(Daisy)

**The Lovey Dovey: **Bella Swan(Genesis) and Edward Cullen(Dash)

**The Twin Blades: **Naruto Uzumaki(Haruki) and Sasuke Uchiha(Yoshiro)

**The Roomates: **Sailor Jupiter(Clara) and Tracer(Penny)

**The Photographers: **The Terminator(Travis) and Joker(Rico)

**The Family Feud: **Captain Marvel(Rebecca) and Scarlet Witch(Athena)

**The Beauty and The Beast: **Frank Sinatra(Thornton) and Lady Justice(Pollyanna)

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals: **Spider-Man(Harvey) and Human Torch(Ricky)

They were all handed their next clues as they all took showers and switched into their costumes ready to see what their next destination was.

"We are heading to Puebla, Mexico." Ricky read the Route Info as Harvey looked over his shoulder through his mask.

"Mexico would make a lot of sense for a Halloween Special." Dash explained.

_**Clue #1: Travel to Puebla, Mexico**_

**Summary: Teams must fly from Belfast to the state of Puebla in the country of Mexico. From the airport, they must take a rental car to one of the buildings named Casa de los Muñecos where they will find their next clue.**

The teams called in taxis as they jumped in with their bags heading to the airport as they wanted the earliest flights possible. Some screens were shown of the teams talking about their next trip.

"Out of all the costumes, you chose ninjas for us?" Yoshiro asked as he looked at his attire which was the regular Sasuke attire from the show.

"What's the big deal? I got the idea after talking to Clara and it turns out it's a personal favorite of hers. That's why I chose these costumes so we can be on her good side and show you'd be a good boyfriend for Penny." Haruki replied.

"Or you just want to impress her to embarrass me on double dates." Yoshiro stated.

"More or less, but I still like our costumes." Haruki added as he checked out his general Naruto attire.

"I'm really excited to be the Joker! He's one of the best aspects about Batman." Rico stated.

"And to top it all, you're the Heath Ledger Joker and not that knockoff from the Suicide Squad." Travis added.

Rico was dressed in full Joker attire with the purple jacket and green undershirt with a nice white flower on his lapel. He dyed his hair green and out on the face makeup although it felt funny on his face. Travis was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath. He wore a red eye contact lens to signify his robot eye and half of his left arm was painted to create a mix of human skin and robotic metal. He wore dark blue jeans and black boots as well as black-fingerless gloves for the hell of it. Travis was no Arnold, but he thought he looked proper in the role.

"I loved that movie." Rico defended.

"Eh, it didn't really live up to the hype that it was giving off. Looked more like a screwed-up fanfiction that a DC movie." Travis retorted.

Rebecca was admiring her Captain Marvel uniform while Athena mediated in her seat. Rebecca looked very annoyed.

"You're freaking the driver out." Rebecca whispered.

"I can't cancel my shakra for a lonely soul. My inner senses dwindle as we speak on the matter." Athena stated.

"You really do act like a witch." Rebecca retorted with the roll of her eyes.

"That negative vibe is bleeding blue. You need to reset your attitude to include the new spring." Athena stated with a furrowed brow.

Thornton was straightening his suit and fiddling with his grey fedora as he and Pollyanna waited for them to reach the airport.

"Я чувствую себя таким смущенным." Pollyanna muttered in Russian.

"Oh, chin up, dear. That costume was the best I could create and it makes you stylish." Thornton stated.

"What would parents think of this?" Pollyanna asked.

"They would see how much their big girl has grown up as a tough partner, but not afraid to look good doing it." Thornton replied.

Pollyanna blushed as she was always thought of as the tough girl to hide behind and being the daughter of Russian military soldiers, that image stuck with her throughout her school years. She was a loner and only kept to herself until she saved Thornton and he deemed her as his protector. They have been inseparable ever since, but she couldn't help, but feel violated in some way.

"Look, it's only for this leg so you can take it off as long as we don't get eliminated." Thornton promised.

The first five teams to arrive at the airport were The Roommates, The Twin Blades, The Traveling Friends, The Photographers, and The Family Feud. They were all set to fly out to Puebla at 6:25 AM as they all rushed to the gate to get their seats.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): I can't believe that we get to go to Mexico this time around! The birthplace of mariachi bands and the famous sombreros. I'm so totally buying one! **_**I thought you were supposed to be a ninja! **_**It's only for this leg! The sombreros are forever.**

"I just can't over that we are the actual Daphne and Velma from my favorite childhood show. I wanna be 5 again so bad!" Lindsay stated as she stroked her orange hair.

"This does have a soft spot in my childhood and Velma was a role model of mine, because of how smart she was deducing each mystery." Beth added.

The next five teams to get to the airport was The Lovey Dovey, The Goat Farmers, The Professional Wrestlers, The Pyromaniac Party Animals, and The Cheerleaders. They all got their tickets and luggage in for the 7:30 AM flight to London and then to Puebla,

"This is so much fun having these cute costumes for our challenges!" Hannah cooed as she skipped holding hands with her less amused partner.

"It's alive tonight!" Brent joked with Josh as the gay couple shared a laugh.

"I gotta be careful with this mask so I don't get us thrown out of here. This thing can be hard to breathe in." Harvey stated as he sucked in some air after taking off his mask.

The three teams being the Cousins, The Beauty and The Beast, and the Sisters scheduled themselves for the 8:15 AM flight to Puebla as they were worried about falling behind.

"I hope we don't go straight to last. That wouldn't look good for my complexion." Thornton stated.

"I kinda look like a dork, but if it means I can pretend to be my favorite character from a show we love, I'm willing to look the part." Arnold added as he wore a proud smile.

"These clothes are getting a bit stretched! Why didn't I choose a loose historical character?" Emma asked herself as her and Kitty made it to their gate.

Everyone was putting their bags up getting weird looks for being in their costumes as they sat down either to listen to music, watch the TV provided, or drift off to sleep. The planes were in the air not a moment too sooner.

The teams were soon making their descent into Puebla, Mexico as the hot sun rang out over the country. The current time was 4:30 PM as the first set of teams got off their plane heading for the baggage return after going through the proper immigration stations to enter the country. The Twin Blades saw their bag going around as Yoshiro got it.

**The Twin Blades-Currently in First Place**

The next bag to be seen was Lindsay's and Beth's as they grabbed them hoisting them over to their side before heading for a rental car.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in Second Place**

Athena went for her bag and Rebecca's as she came back over for Rebecca to check and make sure everything was there. They ran for the parking garage and looked for their parked rental car.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Third Place**

Clara saw her and Penny's bags as she grabbed them handing off Penny hers as they ran straight for the exit.

**The Roommates-Currently in Fourth Place**

Travis and Rico saw their bags last as Rico got them to hand them over making they had their clothes and belongings inside.

**The Photographers-Currently in Fifth Place**

Yoshiro was driving while Haruki tried reading the map and ended up being a lot more confused then he bargained for.

"Where we headed, dude?" Yoshiro asked as he turned to his partner.

"I'm not sure. I think I might be reading backwards." Haruki replied.

"Geez, you need to learn better. Let me see it." Yoshiro requested as he stopped at a red light.

Yoshiro read the map as he was sure where to go making a left turn when the light turned green as he swerved the car onto the next road. They ended up in to the center of the city as they saw Casa de los Munecos and Yoshiro did a parallel parking job. Both boys got as they ran for the clue box with the Traveling Friends just right behind them.

"We got ourselves a Roadblock." Yoshiro stated as he ripped open to the clue to read the details.

_**Clue #2: Roadblock-Puppet Master**_

**Summary: Casa de los Munecos is Spanish for "Puppet House" and one member of each team will have to craft their own puppet. On the side of the street is a crafting table made with all assortments to help make their puppet. They must choose a style for their puppet and accurately create the puppet according to the style. Once they are done, they must show their puppet to the puppeteer. If he signs them off, they will receive their next clue.**

Haruki volunteered to do it as he went over to the catalog and started picking out a style of puppet he wanted to make. The Traveling Friends arrived as they read the clue deciding Beth would handle this challenge.

**Lindsay and **_**Beth**_**(The Traveling Friends): **_**My handling of arts and crafts have improved so much since I was such a creative girl back in elementary school. I also demonstrated that in Hong Kong. **_**That was such a messy, yet fun challenge to do. I wonder if I could get into pottery.**

Rebecca and Athena make it over to Case de los Munecos as Rebecca wanted to take on this challenge as she reached for a catalog while Haruki and Beth started creating their dolls.

"This should be a pleasant mind exercise for Rebecca. She knows how to handle certain critical thinking tasks under pressure." Athena explained as she stood next to Yoshiro.

"Haruki is like a firecracker. Something you'd expect to be a good idea, but ends up everywhere." Yoshiro added.

"That some serious negative mojo. You really need an inner sanctum to harbor away all of those resentments." Athena stated as she touched Yoshiro's arm.

"All from one comment?" Yoshiro asked.

"Cheers luvs! The clavery is here!" Penny cheered as she and Clara showed up as they read off their clue.

"I'm pretty good with my hands. Plus, Yoshiro isn't busy and you two could make out while I'm working." Clara teased.

"Clara! Stop it!" Penny yelled as she punched her partner's arm.

Yoshiro and Athena were confused at the display as Penny stepped back with them in formation while Clara read through the catalog available.

"Sounds like you two can cause quite the scene." Yoshiro teased as his crush stood next to him.

"Clara is a very like-minded individual. She'll take any opportunity coming to her." Penny explained with a giggle.

Yoshiro stares down at Penny's hand and tries to reach for it as Penny brought her hand up to cover a sneeze as Yoshiro tried hiding his blushing face. Suddenly, he could feel a tickling sensation around his neck and found a prop knife against his skin as he freaked out and turned around finding Rico laughing maniacally.

"Dude, not cool!" Yoshiro exclaimed in anger.

"Didn't you know you can't spell slaughter without laughter?" Rico asked in a very horsey tone trying to mimic the Joker.

"Hehehehehehe…that's a good one, luv." Penny complimented as she high-fived Rico.

"I've had a lot of practice with my Joker impression. Although, people don't think it sounds very good." Rico explained as he scratched back of his head.

"I think Joker has a very dark tone, but childish and uplifting at the same time. It's a bit of a mix of things." Penny stated as she stroked her chin.

"Where's Travis? Did he get eaten?" Yoshiro asked as he looked around for Rico's partner.

"Not necessarily." Rico replied as he snickered a little softer.

Penny, Yoshiro, and Athena's attention were directed to Travis coming into view with what appeared to be a normal box of roses in his hands. They maybe thought he bought them for a crush he has on another female member of a team, but they were proven wrong instantly upon seeing Travis tearing the box open and bringing out a paint gun as he stomped towards them.

"Bro, that was just like in the movies!" Yoshiro exclaimed.

"Bravo!" Penny added as she jumped for joy and clapped her hands.

"Subjects spotted. Preparing termination." Travis declared in an emotionless tone as he smirked.

"It seems we have to build a doll from complete scratch. I hope they have voodoo." Rico hoped, speaking the last part in his Joker voice and waving his knife.

"I really hope they don't." Yoshiro stated.

"Don't worry. Rico ain't no witch and I wouldn't let him keep a voodoo doll even if he created one." Travis promised.

The hour was ticking on by as each of the five participants were trying to create the best doll possible as they used the materials provided. Beth clearly had he better experience as she completed it fairly easily and showed it to the puppeteer. He checked it over and wrote her name off handing over her next clue.

"Way to go, Beth!" Daphne cheered.

**The Traveling Friends-Currently in First Place**

Beth went over to Lindsay as she adjusted her glasses and ripped open the clue to read over it.

"Proceed to Xochimilco and your next clue is at a docking station." Beth read the Route Info.

_**Clue #3- Proceed to Xochimilco, Mexico**_

**Summary: Teams must now travel almost three hours towards the city of Xochimilco, just south of Mexico City. Once there, they must find this docking station where they will find their next clue.**

Rico was practically done making some incarnation of a voodoo doll with a signature Joker smile on his face. It wasn't of anyone in particular and he showed it off to the puppeteer as his name was wrote off. He was given his next clue before hurrying over to Travis.

**The Photographers-Currently in Second Place**

**Travis and **_**Rico**_**(The Photographers): I really hope you weren't planning on keeping the doll. **_**It's more of a souvenir for me. I know Joker doesn't dabble much with dolls, but it fits his personality and makes me look more deceptive.**_

Back at Puebla International Airport, the second pair of five teams arrived at around 5:35 PM as they went through immigration to check their passports and went to the baggage claim for their luggage.

"There's ours! Quick!" Avery stated as he grabbed his bag while Travis lugged his off of the carrousel before they ran for the car park.

**The Professional Wrestlers-** **Currently in Sixth Place**

Hannah grabbed both bags almost losing her red hood as she giggled before her and Roosevelt ran to get a car.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Seventh Place**

Not far behind is Harvey and Ricky as Ricky grabbed both of their luggage before they booked it to find a car to drive.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Eighth Place**

Josh and Brent grabbed their bags as they made sure they had the right bags before running for the exit.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Ninth Place**

Genesis and Dash weren't too far behind as they grabbed both of their bags before she rushed her boyfriend out the door.

"Ironic you dressed up as Edward, but you aren't fast enough to get us up there." Genesis insulted as they found a rental car.

"You wanted this, because you're such a softie for romance movies like Twilight." Dash argued.

**Genesis and **_**Dash**_**(The Lovey Dovey): Twilight wasn't that bad of a movie series and anyone that saids otherwise needs a better taste in film. **_**Twilight is such garbage and is just another cheap franchise to sell to hopeless romantics.**_

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Tenth Place**

Back over at the Puppet House, The Professional Wrestlers started arriving as Travis decided he would be doing the making checking a catalog not too long after they read the clue. The next people to show up were The Cheerleaders and The Pyromaniac Party Animals where Hannah and Ricky decided they would do the Roadblock. Ricky decided to keep his doll simple sticking some wooden sticks together to make a walking stick doll before showing it off. The puppeteer nodded and handed over the next clue.

"Mmmmm, baby, you're teasing me." Harvey moaned under his mask at Hannah bending over slightly unbeknownst to his arousal.

"What happened to the admiration of Tonia?" Ricky asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the babes here can grow on me and I'm looking up a nice ass now." Harvey stated.

"You're hopeless." Ricky muttered as he dragged his partner away.

**The Pyromaniac Party Animals-Currently in Third Place**

Rebecca finished her professional looking doll and got the next doll joining up with Athena to read their next task.

"That's two hours from here!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I'm getting some negative sharaka. I don't think we should go." Athena stated.

"But we have to. That's the next thing in our list and I ain't losing, because of your superstitions." Rebecca retorted as she dragged Athena with her.

**The Family Feud-Currently in Fourth Place**

The Goat Farmers show up as Brent took on the task paying homage to his costume as he got reading a catalog. Hannah got finished with her doll making a fashion doll and got the next clue as her and her partner ran for the rental car. The Love Dovey came into the picture shortly after as Genesis decided to create a doll.

**The Cheerleaders-Currently in Fifth Place**

Back at the airport, the last three teams decided to pass through immigration hurrying down to the baggage claim. The clock read 6:15 PM before they got there.

"There is our bags!" Arnold exclaimed as he ran to get them and helped Daisy escorting her through the crowd coming in.

**The Cousins-Currently in Eleventh Place **

Emma grabbed the bags and Kitty helped her lug them out due to the restraints on Emma's costume as they were running to the exit.

**The Sisters-Currently in Twelfth Place**

Pollyanna quickly got her and Thorton's bags putting them around her shoulders and carrying Thorton to an exit determined not to be last.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Last Place**

Back over at the Puppet House, the team members were still creating their dolls as their partners stood on the side cheering them on.

"I got it! Almost there! Just got attach the arm." Brent stated as he finished his doll and showed it off to the puppeteer.

The puppeteer inspected it and gave the next clue to him as Brent and Josh ran for their rental car to start their long drive.

**The Goat Farmers-Currently in Sixth Place**

Haruki finished the doll he was working on and got the next clue running with Yoshiro to their rental car as Penny feared that she and Clara could fall behind.

**Haruki and **_**Yoshiro**_**(The Twin Blades): I think I shall name my doll Haruki Jr., because he is awesome like poppa. **_**Oh dear lord, no!**_** What? Just jealous you couldn't make a Yoshiro Jr.? **_**No, it's cause of the fact you named that puppet is why I'm cringing so hard. You ain't gonna treat it like your kid, are you?**_

**The Twin Blades-Currently in Seventh Place**

The Cousins showed up as Daisy decided to take on the task while Travis finished his doll and shows it off getting the next clue. Travis then tore the head off the puppet and threw it against the wall displaying his serial killer persona while he and Avery ran off.

**The Professional Wrestlers-Currently in Eighth Place**

The Sisters managed to arrive a bit later as they came out to the box reading their first clue. Emma decided to take on this challenge and she quickly skimmed through a catalog. Genesis quickly finished up her vampire doll and got the next clue ushering Dash through the street to their car.

**The Lovey Dovey-Currently in Ninth Place**

The Beauty and The Beast arrived last as Clara struggled with the doll she was making as certain parts didn't fit in the right spot and Daisy had trouble deciding what she wanted to create.

**Daisy and **_**Arnold**_**(The Cousins): It's always been a flaw that I'm pretty indecisive, but mostly due to my Autism. **_**It's kinda of a curse she has. Dale goes through the same thing and we have to help her along just to keep things going.**_

Thornton was on the challenge joining the bottom three in making their new doll as he flipped to the first few pages and decided to gather materials.

**Thorton and **_**Pollyanna**_**(The Beauty and The Beast): When it comes to absolute creativity, I need no time to murmur or think on the irrelevant details. **_**How do you know you will succeed in your creation? **_**Just my habits. Creating art is just like creating fashion. It's all in the details.**

Clara finally finished her doll and showed it off getting the clue finally and joined back up with Penny.

"This stupid thing took me over an hour and a half to make! Bye!" Clara exclaimed as she threw her creation down to break it.

"You really need to learn not to litter, luv." Penny muttered.

"Shut it! Let's get going!" Clara exclaimed as she escorted Penny to their rental car.

**The Roommates-Currently in Tenth Place**

Being a master of the arts, Emma easily created a George Washington doll and showed it off to get the next clue.

**The Sisters-Currently in Eleventh Place**

Thorton also easily created a fashionable doll as he showed it off and got the next clue smirking.

"No more being in last!" Thorton cheered as he ran with Pollyanna towards their car.

"Get back here, you 1950's reject!" Arnold exclaimed.

**The Beauty and The Beast-Currently in Twelfth Place**

It had been a tough day of running around and driving hours upon hours as the teams were getting tired when they stopped for dinner. Don and Phil were at the boat stop waiting for them.

"What's going on here?" Beth asked as she and Lindsay walked up to the hosting duo.

"Well, we figured that a non-elimination holiday special would be a great thing to do. To give you guys a break from traveling the world." Don explained.

"Plus, the first three team arrivals get three bags filled to the brim of all the candies you can stomach. Since you both arrived first, you get the first bag." Phil announced as he handed over an orange pumpkin bag filled with Twix, Three Musketeers, Hersey kisses, Crunch, Dots, Twizzlers, etc.

"Oh my god! Some of my favorite candy is in here!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The Photographers arrived next as they got out confused as to what the hosts were doing here, but they didn't question it getting a free bag of candy. Harvey and Ricky showed up next to get the last bag of candy as Harvey nearly took everything he could find.

"I really hope I don't catch a sugar rush, tonight!" Harvey exclaimed as he dug into his sweets.

"Are you sure you're not just into one right now?" Ricky asked as he started peeling a cover off some candy.

The other teams started arriving as all 13 were soon standing in front of the two hosts as Don and Phil looked at them all.

"This must be a very surprising turn of events for you all noticing us here and not at a pit stop." Don explained.

"Yet you all made the drive here and we can understand that you all are tired after what you have been through. That's why we decided to make this non-elimination so you can enjoy the holiday." Phil stated.

The teams cheered as they either hugged one another, high-fived, kissed, or nodded to each other. Phil cleared his throat to get back the attention.

"When I say enjoy…I mean, enjoy…" Phil stated cryptically.

"Um…okay. Sure!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Are you going somewhere with this, luv?" Penny asked with a confused look.

Suddenly, Haruki got tapped on the shoulder as he turned around and immediately sunk down to the size of a pea seeing interns dressed up as Jason Vorhees, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Chucky, Pinhead, and Pennywise all holding the signature weapons of the villains.

"Uh…happy Halloween to us." Ricky stated.

Everyone started running around the docking station as Jason swiped with his axe and the murderer playing interns had a fun time running around and chasing after the teams as Don and Phil laughed their heads off high-fiving each other for this prank they created at the beginning of today.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
